When Lightning Strike
by Dobby123
Summary: When Naruto died Iruka and Kakashi was the only ones to see him. They both made a wish and were struck by lightning.
1. Chapter Prolouge

**Beta By: Karin S.**

Prologue

It was raining uncontrollably, but nobody noticed especially the brown-haired chunin who was busy using his chakra to use medical jutsu . He didn't know enough but he was doing what he could to save his blond bundled of joy.

"Naruto," the young chunin cried.

As usual Naruto had his trademark smile. They had all just won the most gruesome battle against Pein and before he died he had one last trick up his sleeve and blew Naruto from the inside. If Naruto didn't have the Kyubi inside of him he would've died instantly. "Ah Iruka- sensei if you don't stop you'll die of chakra exhaustion." He laughed and coughed up blood.

"Shh don't talk. I sense Kakashi coming so he may be able to help." Iruka had never been so scared and desperate in his life.

Naruto with the little strength he had stoped Iruka's jutsu. "It's over Iruka-sensei. You don't have to worry about me anymore."

"Naruto?" Just then Kakashi came. He looked Older; more tired and worn out, and when he saw Naruto he knew he was too late again.

"Kakashi you're late. Heh. But you also made it on time too. Before I leave please don't blame yourself for what happened. It was meant to be. We all did our best and won because of our efforts. We all made sacrifices and have to live with them. No regrets, right?"

Iruka was trying to be strong about the fact that his son was dying. Kakashi was hiding his emotions, but was breaking.

"Life's been good, don't you think?" That's when they both unconsciously made a wish in their hearts. _I wish we had another chance to make things right. Maybe, just maybe,_ _things could've gone differently._

When they both made that wish the wind and the rain got stronger to the point it wasn't even normal anymore. But before they could take action, lightning struck them both.

Beta by: Karin S.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My head was spinning and my head was aching. Like when I went drinking with Anko. Talk about a wild party, but I knew that wasn't what had happen. Naruto. I wanted to cry, but I was tired of doing that. Plus Naruto would be sad if I kept crying, so I got to do my best and be happy.

I felt something soft. Hmm, that's weird I don't remember going to sleep. For that matter a bed here would be non-existent because Konoha was destroyed. I wriggled and that was when I heard voices.

"He's waking up," said women.

"Yeah he seems agitated is he alright?" ask an older voice. Iruka heart leapt. That sounded like the...

Iruka opened his eyes and saw a hospital room. He moved his head slowly seeing how he only saw double. His stomach hurt, but now wasn't the time to think about that. Where was he? He sat up only to be pushed back down.

"Now don't move." A cute blond woman, yet with a look authority passed over her face as she tried to figure something out.

"What?" Oh very smart Iruka, he mentally berated himself.

"Try not to stress yourself out. We don't know the full extent of your injuries."

I didn't move, not that I would've been able to move much anyway. My body wasn't responding well and my forehead stung. Nonetheless I watched the nurse in case she tried something funny.

"Well he seems to be fine haven't said much, Hokage- sama." I frowned. Hokage- sama? I thought whenever Hokage-sama enter the hospital she always called Lady Tsunade.

I sat up in bed and looked at the door and resisted the urge to scream. Maybe because I was a man in his twenty that had no life, so to speak, and refused to believe in ghosts.

I tried to say something. But nothing came out. I didn't believe that the Sandaime was alive, breathing in the same room with me. My heart just kept pounding with fear and denial. Before I knew it I burst into tears.

The Hokage had come to comfort him. "It's alright Iruka." For the first time I knew everything was alright.

* * *

I was used to pain so I wasn't exactly squirming when my head felt like it was going to split. My eye took time to open because I could feel my Sharingan go wild. Rolling over onto my stomach I knew I wasn't captured and retained. That's a plus. So I must have slammed in the forehead and went to la-la land. Just great. I opened my eye to see my hitai-ate next to me.

Ah, good to see you're awake ANBU captain. Wait did he just say what I thought he said? Looking in a mirror he saw his younger self dressed in his ANBU uniform with his wolf mask next to him, plus a marking on his forehead. Cobra, his once dead teammate, was looking a little nervous.

"What happen," he winced. His own voice seemed to have an echo.

"Sir, you were struck by lightening." I must have had an unbelievable luck. But it made sense on how I probably got sucked into the past. Iruka. He's probably here too. Maybe Naruto. I looked at the calendar, my eyes almost bulged out of my sockets. This can't be _that_ time of the year.

Beta By: Karin S. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lightning struck me? Well that's not exactly surprising, seeing how the last thing I remember was lightning. The Hokage didn't say anything for a while before asking me…

"Do remember anything from the time you got struck?"

I shook my head and said grimly, "Everything that should've happened a long time ago, but I'm back" The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the dark speech Iruka gave and began to really worry. Iruka notice and quickly said, "It's nothing really. I'm just being crazy." That when he wanted to know. "What day is it?"

Kakashi P.O.V

No, I moaned to myself. I can't be that day again; October 10. Gods, haven't once been enough? Wasn't my punishment complete, or is this punishment for failing again.

Kakashi rolled over in his cot and thought, 'If I was caught in lightning so was Iruka, but we got sent to a time (a day before Naruto was born), where Naruto doesn't exist at the moment. So what are we suppose to do?' He put his hand over his forehead where a scar started to form.

Iruka P.O.V

I lay on the hospital bed. Not thinking of anything in particular. So it's _that _day, huh? So then, what am I suppose to do? I know I'm not by myself right now, I mean Kakashi was there when the lightning struck too. So maybe…

Iruka rolled over. But what if I'm the only who came back?I can't go around blurting that I'm from the future to an ANBU I would certainly get thrown into the looney bin after I get interrogated. Iruka put his hand on his developing forehead scar and thought, 'If Kakashi was here too, what are we suppose to do?'

_What are we suppose to do?_ Iruka's forehead glowed with a white light and before he knew it he was hearing another voice.

_So what are we suppose to do?_ Iruka jumped and looked around. Nobody was there, but he swears he heard a voice, a familiar one too.

_Kakashi? _Iruka knew he was being stupid. Calling out Kakashi's name like he was supposed to answer.

_Iruka? Is that you?_

Kakashi P.O.V

For the first time I felt safe. For whatever reason I don't know, why. It just that he was the one to go to if you need things figured out. He was like the Naras except he usually help with private issues. But hey can't be picky with whose brain you have as long as they're able to figure out something. Frankly I don't care, As long as he's here we should be able to do something without me doing something stupid.

_Yeah it's me, but what happen?_

_Beats me. Somehow we got into the past._

_But why?_

_I don't know. Do you have any ideas? _Please say yes. Please say yes.

_I don't know but maybe we are getting a second chance._

_A second chance?_

_Well when Naruto was dying, I wished_ _that I had another chance to make things different. So maybe Naruto wouldn't die._

Kakashi sat up with a laugh. Not a chuckle or giggle, but a laugh. _I can't believe it but that was my wish too._

_So that's it. Hey do you think we can meet up somewhere__? I don't think we can get anything done just by talking like this._

_Fine,_ _meet me at area 51._

_Okay._

……………………………………………………………………**....**

For some reason when I step outside it's like the air is telling me, 'Go back you don't belong here.' Hell if I could go back I would, but I was given a second chance to make things right so I'm not going away or, if I go away, not until everything has changed. This is complicated. We have less then a day to change something, but even with careful planning things won't change much.

Iruka P.O.V

I felt so nervous walking around. The people who were supposed to be dead are happy and merry. Celebrating the Yondamine's soon to be born son. Naruto.

My parents are on a mission right now so when I see them I'll be saying goodbye to them again. Iruka sighed and let a single tear out before disappearing in a short wood.

"Sorry I'm late," I greeted Kakashi.

He shrugged with his usual nonchalant attitude.

"As you can see," Iruka went into teacher-mode, "we were sent to the past for a reason and for what I don't know which is fine"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Fine?"

Iruka nodded in affirmative. "Yes, its fine because we are not running on somebody else objective so we're free to do what we want and that is, _change._"  
"So what exactly are we changing?"

"Things that we should've done, but didn't." Kakashi's shoulders slump, mine's kind of too. We didn't get pushed back far enough so he will never get a chance to save Obito or Rin. But maybe we can save a whole lot of more lives.

"So what can we do?"

"Well, the battle with Kyubi is approaching fast so why don't we have a pretend competition on that field."

Kakashi 's eyes bulge. "What?"

"Well we can't exactly tell people that the Kyubi is going to be brought up in the village. It's going to cause trouble so we should try to keep things on the down low."

"You know, this isn't going to be as easy as you think."

Iruka glared at the ANBU "You don't think I know that? We could tell the Hokage, but guess what? We got struck by lightning, there is no way in hell they are going to believe us, so we're going to have to go a different route."

"I'll get my ANBU team and tell my associates about our get together?"

Iruka shrugged. "Oh, there are a few things that need to change; like your attitude. Try to act like you care because I know you do. Try to make _friends_."

Kakashi nodded. "If I do that then you have to stop pretending."

Iruka put on a blank look. "Pretending you don't know anything, pretending that you're not useful. I saw you fight against Pain when you were in a disadvantage. Your fighting skills are ANBU level so quit hiding your true abilities under that mask of innocence because we've already seen too much."

Iruka nodded and waited for tomorrow to come. Hopefully there half-bake plan would work.

**Beta By: Karin S.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**A.N Well congratulation Allie you figure out half of what the story is about, but you're not quite home yet.**

Chapter 3

I didn't get much sleep. Well I remember there were times where I wish get to be with my parents again to hold them and be with them again, but it's not the same. I enter my house and decide it was too painful so I slept outside. Strange at how comfortable it was to be outside. Humph, well it's time for me to at least pretend I enjoy the festival.

Iruka P.O.V

People were staring at me. I was so embarrass. Originally I was going to go to the festival with pants and a tee. But a lady who did traditional clothing pulled me into her shop and put a kimono, a women kimono on me. The lady said you're such a cute boy. I'm jealous with your famine features. It's true I look like a women, but nobody every pointed out. If I was to wear a fish net shirt it would show every curve I have. I was tall, slender, with long brown hair, (when not a ponytail) and wide brown eyes.

"Hugh, this is so embarrassing." Iruka wince as somebody cat called him.

"What so embarrassing," A voice ask and it wasn't just any voice it was the Yondaime.

"Epee," I turned and bowed and almost pasted out when I saw Kakashi, but he didn't seem to recognize me. Which was a good sign for the moment, but he kept staring at me he notice and look down. I think he blushed. "Good evening Yondaime. Congratulation on your son."

The fourth laugh in good nature. "Now no need to be formal he's not even here yet." I smiled, but it didn't reach my eyes."

I pulled out stuff toy fox and gave it to the Yondaime. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  
"Foxes are known for their kind gentle natures don't you think?" I smile. "Foxes hardly mess with anybody unless they are threatened. Like if you think of the Kyubbi. Even though he is big and powerful s/he still wouldn't mess with people, right. So think if somebody was to summon the Kyubbi all of the sudden, would it get mad. Probably not, maybe." A crowd started to form, but he pretended not to notice. "But say if the Kyubbi was to be under a genjutsu, what would happen then?" People looked in confusion and wonder. "I choose your fox because I know your child is going to grow up to be a kind a gentle kid. And when he grow older s/he will protect those who he considered threaten don't you think? You and Kushina- san are parent foxes that protect their kit." Hmm, I wonder if anything I said made any since.

The Yondaime smiled, "You're very wise for somebody as young as you are?"

Iruka bowed, "Thank you." _Kakashi I know you have a habit of being late, but I won't tolerate it this time. Enjoy the festival and the real party starts in one hour._

_Iruka?_

I wink walked away leaving a dumbstruck Anbu by the Yondaime.

"Well she's a funny one," the Fourth said. "And I think she has the hots for you."

Kakashi P.O.V

No way Iruka really look like that? He's not even using a henge no wonder he was able to full sensei the way he did.

_Oi, Iruka wait up. _I trotted over to where he was walking.

_Oh, you want to join me? _

I saw him blushing a little bit, but I thought nothing of it.

_Wow you look great. I can't believe I didn't recognize you. _

_Why I'm not surprise? Nobody even my own parents wouldn't be able to recognize me, but I don't go around cross dressing. _

I almost tripped. _You cross dress in front of your parents?_

Iruka glared at me. _Me cross-dress in front on my parents? I would give them a heart- attack. But enough about me. Would you rather spend the rest of your time with the Fourth?_

_I would, but why should I? The end is approaching fast and standing by him is a constant reminder of what's going to happen. So did you send the letter out to Jariya?_

_I did. He should be back by today and I also sent out one to Lady Tsunade as well, but I doubt she'll come back. From what Naruto told me she had bad history with Konoha.  
Yeah I remember that._

_I doubt anything will be different, but if we have the Sannins here maybe._

_Yeah this is all we can do for right now._

_Did you get the 'get together' going?_

_Yeah Minato- sensei thought it was a great idea. Just us ninjas hanging out getting reacquainted and all that jazz._

Iruka chuckled. His laugh sounded nice.

I smiled. And we kept walking. Iruka latched himself on me, but I was fine. Frankly there wasn't anything weird about it. Everybody cooed at the cute couple. Iruka couldn't contain his blush and I was grateful for my mask.

Iruka P.O.V

I didn't mean to latch on Kakashi like that. It was just with all those people staring at me. It was like they were trying to undress me with their eyes. It was creepy.

_Where are your aquctainces? _

_There are around somewhere._

_Remember what I said._

_I remember, but excuse me if I want to avoid Gai._

_He'll be here as long as you live. You two are great friends, but maybe you can convince him he doesn't need to express his youth so I don't know loudly._

Kakashi chuckled. _I'll try, but don't expect anything._

"Ah," boomed a voice it sounded so weird. "My eternal rival has arrive we can celebrate with a match." Iruka smiled at Gai he never changes especially with that green spandex. Asuma is no different except with the fact that he's too young to smoke. And there is Kurenai and Anko also my people as well. I wanted to cry. We're all together. I saw the Rookie 10 soon to be twelve coming up. Time is really going by fast.

"Sorry Gai, but as you can see I'm on a date." Everybody eyes shot upwards.

"Hello, my name is Iruka." They all bowed back blushing.

"Uh, it's nice to meet my eternal rival friend." Gai said it was amazing at how serious he can get. "Are you a shinobi?"

"No, I'm an academy student I am Gai- san."

"Ah, no need to be formal."

Iruka frowned, "Then call me Iruka."

"Then call me Gai." They shook hands.

Asuma stepped in. "Care to tell us how you met?"

Iruka laugh, "It's actually a boring story when I think about it."

Iruka can sense Kakashi was trying to make something up.

"It's almost time for the Shinobi Get Together." I pulled Kakashi and motion everybody to follow. "Let see, how I met up with Kakashi. Well it's a common knowledge that nobody is allowed to go into the Forest of Death alone. Well I wanted to go somewhere, where I can train on my own with out any interruption. And well I got caught by him."

"Yeah _he_ knew the consequences of going in there so I told him that if he can put up a fight against me I'll let _him_ go. Of course I was going to let _him_ go anyways because if anybody was able to get into the forest of death alone without getting caught by any predators. Then ­­that's something."

Iruka was just a cheesing because he was wondering if anybody caught on to what Kakashi was saying.

Asuma mouth dropped and he started twitching and Gai oddly enough raised an eyebrow.

"You're a boy."

I smiled. "Well enough dilly dawdled it's time to go to the get together.

**Well a few people saw Iruka as a girl, but non of them really know whether he's cross dressing or not. But that doesn't matter as time is quickly approaching. Naruto is about to be born and Iruka parents are here. Tbc**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The breeze felt nice and every ninja that was there were just kicking back and relaxing. Nobody bother to bring anything with them seeing how it was going to get in their way during the competition.

"Hey Iruka are you going to join the competition?" Asuma ask.

"Maybe why?" Iruka asked slowly on wrapping his kimono.

"Wouldn't the kimono get in the way?"

"Yep, that's why I wore extra clothes. I'm going to give the kimono back to that lady. See ya."

Kakashi P.O.V

Asuma whistle, "You sure know how to pick I'm. I didn't know you swung that way." Asuma said smiling while Gai wriggle his caterpillars.

Kakashi sigh, "It's not like that." Why did he feel disappointed? "It just we met up and he just so happen to dress up like a girl. And he was feeling harass so I spent the day with him."

Asuma gave him a look like he couldn't believe it, but decide not pry any farther.

Iruka P.O.V

I found the woman that force the kimono on me and was fully prepared to give it back. The woman had a distress look on her face and stupid me went into 'mother hen' mode.

"Is everything alright?" The woman jumped.

"Everything is fine."

Iruka frowned and said, "You're lying."

The woman sigh, "It just that every year we have somebody sing a song during the festival, but this year nobody seem willing to do it. The older people are looking forward to the old tradition, but it looks like it won't happen this year."

Iruka sigh, 'Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?' "I can do it." The woman face brightens.

"Really?"

"Sure, but I'm not the best singer in the world so you'll have to excuse me on that."

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll do fine." On that note she drag me back to the festival.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi sigh and looked at the sky. It been over thirty minutes since Iruka left and for some reason people started to head towards the festival.

A Junín past by and said, "Aren't' you going to watch your girlfriend?"

"What?" I looked at Asuma and Gai, they shrug and we headed back to the festival.

My mouth felt dry as I saw who was on stage. He looked absolutely beautiful in that silk kimono that was blue, with blue flowers design and his long hair tied up in the back with a flower in his hair.

He pulled up the mic and started singing and I might be right when I say that everybody hearts melted when he had sung.

Iruka P.O.V

I was so nervous. I heard Miss. Shibaya tell me to breathe.

_**Nadaime shuumei haya mi tsuki**_

_**Banzuke umera wa sendai bakari**_

_**Koko rade hito hana sakase mashou to**_

_**Nari agari masu gekokujou**_

When I finish sing everybody was cheering. Iruka felt relieve that everybody enjoy his song. He walked off stage and everybody was complementing him or her. He saw Kakashi and ran to him.

"Kakashi did you like my song?" Iruka was anxious to here what he had to say.

"You sung it well." Iruka squeal and hugged him leaving everybody dumbfounded.

Kakashi felt he would be very smart if he said something. Iruka was blushing hard.

"Uh." Jeez Iruka, you've been really showing your intelligence lately. "Sorry, I'll be right back.

Stupid, stupid me.

Kakashi P.O.V

I can't believe it. He hug me. He really hugs me like physical contact. Ugh, I forgot how much this body hated physical contact, but I must get use to it. Ugh.

"Kakashi, come on we got to get going. Iruka will catch up." Asuma had a sly smile on his face.

"I wonder what competition we're having." Gai said in his loud voice. Shooting his arms outward doing pose number 12.

Kakashi grimace thinking yeah, I'm so glad he haven't started on the youth crap.

Night was quickly approaching and I manage to convince the firework people to go to the other side on the village. The civilians didn't question it. They all filed out by two's and three's.

Where's Iruka he should be here. The Kyubi attack starts in approximately ten- minutes the same time the game start.

"Sorry I'm late." Asuma, Gai, and I turned around and well we were shock to say the least. Iruka was dress in a battle gear. Well much as a battle gear without looking too suspicious. Iruka was dress needless to say almost ANBU style with a tight muscle shirt that fits his girlish frame well. His shorts that came up to his thighs and a weapon pouch that is wrapped around his thigh too.

Again my mind went on a lock down again, stupid me. Why can't I get my mind to function properly? Why does my mind turn to mush whenever I get near him or he touches me? Everything is getting beyond me.

"Sorry I'm late," Iruka said trotting over to where we were standing. His hips swayed with every move he made. "Is this too much?" He asked. I guess our staring was making him nervous.

We shook our heads.

"What took you so long?" Kakashi ask wondering if he met up with his parents.

"Oh just had a couple of errands to run before I got here."

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka heart was thumping. He really hopes that when they're fighting the Fourth would get the message.

He smiles at Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi.

_Are you ready?_

_As ready as I'll ever be._

_The shinobies are at different location right?_

_Yep, I made sure that they all had compatible partners._

Iruka smiled. Even with as little planning we were still able to make a difference. _I hope it works. _

Kakashi and Iruka stood side by side waiting.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Boom!!!!!!!!!

**And the battle beginnings. With ninjas and the Kyubi fighting will everybody get out in one piece or have the same sacrifices as before?**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was a loud explosion that nearly threw Iruka on the ground. Only then did he realize how close he was too the Kyubi attack. He silently curse when he found himself attack by a fellow leaf ninja. He was stabbed in the throat, but he uses a substitution- jutsu and got out of there quickly. The people he was with all sigh in relief. It just wouldn't do if a kid got killed tonight. And that when it hit them all. There were kids here. Orders were shouted left and right people started grabbing kids and pulling them out.

So finally when almost all the kids were out it was only Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, and Iruka left. They didn't pull Iruka out because they thought he was chunin the way he was fighting.

"Gai!" Iruka shouted. He was busy fending off his own enemy and only caught a glimpse at somebody closing in on Gai. With only a last minute warning Gai was able to whirl on his enemy head.

Asuma seemed to have been holding his own. He's no Gai when it came to speed, but he was good in hand to hand weapon combat with his knuckle-knives.

_Kakashi how is it on your end?_

_Not very good. People are falling left and right over here. We need back up._

_I'm own my way._

"Gai, Asuma, I just got word that from the east side that they need back up. Can you guys handle this side by yourself?" Iruka was kicking and slashing away not even faltering in his steps like a beginner would.

Gai and Asuma immediately said, "NO!"

"What are you thinking?" Gai said heaving a man over his shoulders. "You're just an academy student you can't go to the front line by yourself."

"And I just can't stay here when I can be defending the front line too." Iruka growled.

"As much as I hate to say it, but I think Iruka is more capable of handling the front line then we are." Asuma grunted as he was hit with a shower of blood. "But you better come back alive. Do you here me? Because if you don't I'll bring you back and kill you myself. Clear?"

Iruka chuckled and smile. "Crystal."

Kakashi P.O.V

Shit, Kakashi thought as another man fell. This isn't good. Well for the record not many died. It was just a few people who didn't have a family, but still…

"Hound-sama!" An ANBU came to him and reported. "We have the entire civilians and genies in the safe houses."

Kakashi almost choked all of them?

_Iruka!_

_Damn not so loud!_

_Sorry, you're still on the field right?_

_Yeah, why wouldn't I be?_

_They're taking genies away too._

_That okay. With my skills everybody think I'm a chunin. And Gai and Asuma don't plan on telling._

_Oh that's good, but where are you?_

_I'm not far from you cause I got a clear view on you. Plus an ANBU is still waiting for his/her order._

Kakashi looked up. "Help wherever it's need. Preferably by the Hokage." Speaking of which, where is he?

4th P.O.V

"Are you sure want to do this?" An old woman in a traditional a robe asks.

"I have no choice." The Fourth said as another wave of explosion occurred.

"Minato, you are aware that if you use that jutsu you and your son will suffer." This time and old man said.

"I know, but what choice do I have." Minato thought about what the girl said: **Foxes hardly mess with anybody unless they are threatened. Like if you think of the Kyubbi. Even though he is big and powerful s/he still wouldn't mess with people, right. So think if somebody was to summon the Kyubbi all of the sudden, would it get mad. Probably not, maybe.****Foxes hardly mess with anybody unless they are threatened. Like if you think of the Kyubbi. Even though he is big and powerful s/he still wouldn't mess with people, right. So think if somebody was to summon the Kyubbi all of the sudden, would it get mad. Probably not, maybe. **"I think that maybe the Kyubi isn't as bad as we think it is. Maybe it's the one in danger." The Sadamine stared at the Yondamine and just shook his head in wonder.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka cursed his young body even though he use to the fighting his old body isn't so it's a strain. No doubt it's the same for Kakashi.

_Kakashi please tell me that the 4__Th__ is coming soon._

_Yeah, it should be around… Uh Iruka if I were you I'll duck behind the nearest tree._

_Why?_

_Your parents are coming._

Iruka burst out laughing. _Why should I? This is the spot that they're probably going to meet their end here._

_Iruka?_

_No need to worry. I just hope that the 4__th__ understood my message and going to counteract it. _

_Iruka?_

_Yes. _

_You can't deny and you can't avoid the fact that your parents are going to died. This is the last time you get to see them. You should greet them with open arms and show them that you were brave enough to fight, even though you weren't at their side._

_Kakashi? Thanks, but what about you?_

_I don't know, but I won't mope about not being able to protect them. _

_Hm._

_Here he come. _

Iruka breathe a sigh of relief as the battle was over. Kushina-san died giving child birth. Yondaime is going to died, probably. Naruto is going to be the pariah of the village real soon, maybe. And it's up to Kakashi and I to change every thing if possible.

Kakashi P.O.V

I don't know what to do. I can't stand this is going to happen a gain. But if it must it must. I will change the past. I will make the future a better place. I will make change. And I won't be alone. I have Iruka at my side. And I'll be at his.

Kakashi and Iruka P.O.V

It's up to us to make a difference. We won't stop until the wrong is right. We won't stop until everbody is happy. We won't stop until everybody is with us. We won't stop. Even if it means we have to relive the past one more time. And if that the pain we have to go through again then so be.

The war was at it's end.

_Goodbye our love ones._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The battle was over. And I'm not going to lie it still ended pretty badly. The Yondaime figured the message out and tried to snap the Kyubi out of the genjutsu and it work. Long enough to ask the Yondaime where were they. The Yondaime never got to ask who he was talking about before the genjutsu reactivated. The Kyubi let out a mighty roar and the Yondaime ended his life by putting the Kyubi into his child, Naruto. But that didn't all happen without the shinobies saying it wasn't the Kyubi fault.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka sat down by the nearest tree inspecting his wounds. Well, there was a lot, but he couldn't tell because he was crying. The first time he dragged away from the fight. The second time he actually seen how brutal their deaths was. Despite it all nobody blames the Kyubi, yet they're still going to be a lot of upset people tomorrow. I just hope their love ones are injured not dead. I saw the Harunos they were the closest to the battle. They war broken and I tell they were completely chakra drained. With any luck they may make it to be civilian s. Poor Haruno.

"Iruka," Iruka didn't register the voice until somebody yeah at him. "Iruka!"

Iruka jumped into a fighting position. A couple of people despite themselves laugh. "Jeez, Gai don't do that!" Iruka yelled heart thumping.

Asuma laugh, "Sorry about that. We were just worried about you."

Iruka looked at him confused. Worried, but didn't I tell them where I was going to be at?

"You disappear, you were supposed to be southeast and now you're southwest." Iruka raised his eyebrows in surprises. "What happened?"

Iruka smiled, "Nothing, I guess I was just wondering around."

A shinobi came up behind Iruka and said, "Sorry about your parents, kid."

Iruka walked away abruptly.

_Kakashi?_

_Kakashi?_

Iruka frowned. Why isn't he answering? Then the worst came to thought and Iruka sprinted back toward the battled ground careful avoiding his school teacher.

"Excuse me?" Iruka was short and he was tugging on an ANBU leg. "Have you seen Hatake Kakashi?"

The ANBU stared at me. Something tells me this might be a long hellish night.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi reported to the conference room with the 3rd Hokage.

The old women Kizuka, (**A.N. Don't know her Name.)** ask, "Now what to do with this child."

The 3rd bristled at the way she asks the question. "What do you mean by that?"

Kizuka looked at him confused. "Surely you're not thinking about keeping this thing." She pointed at the now sleeping Naruto.

My turn. "That thing, is a kid you old hag." The council gasps. Can it be the famous 'Copy Ninja' just spoke out of turn? "The only thing around here that needs a death sentence is you. To suggest killing a child when you're supposed to protect them is wrong." Kakashi was so outrage that he was ignoring a ping in his head.

Kizuka was blushing in anger. "How dare you?"

Kakashi gave Kizuka an indignite look. "How dare me? How dare you? You old croon." By that time the two of them were at each other necks.

The Third and the other older council member Huny (**A.N. Don't know his name either.), **decided to have a conversation of their own.

"This is the first time I heard Kakashi feel so strongly on a topic." Huny said stroking his beard.

"No this isn't just a topic," the third said. "This is about a child getting a death sentence for no reason."

"I'll admit that killing a child is too much, but you have to think about it. What if 'it' comes back?" Huny asked.

"What do you mean by that?" The 3rd smoke his pipe in question.

"The demon may come back to destroy the village."

"What demon?" Kakashi ask breaking away from the argument with Kizuka.

Huny looked cornered. "What?"

"What demon? What I saw was a tortured animal trying to figure out why he got summoned the attacked for no reason at all. What I saw was a poor animal torture with a powerful genjutsu." Every eye was on him. "So I ask you what a demon that tries to defend itself."

The whole room fell silent minus the sleeping baby breathing. Kizuka gritted her teeth.

"Alright," she said Kakashi smirked. "I won't bother the child. I wash my hands clean of him for now. But I swear that if that child," she struggle to say it. "Shows a sign of the Kyubi coming back I will have that child banish."

Kakashi smirked and thought I want you to wash your hand clear of him for good. "Then if the kids is banish then so am I."

"What!" Kizuka all but roared.

"I said that if you banish Naruto, then I'm banish too." Kakashi said it and the 3rd stop smoking. He wonders why he felt so strongly for the boy. Is it maybe parental instinct? No he's too young, but he's winning an argument that I have no hopes of winning.

"Fine Kizuka growled you win, I wash my hands of him completely. Do as you will."

"Then I wash my hands of him too." Huny said wiping his glasses. "He's too not my business, do as you want."

Kakashi thought, 'Everything went according to plan.' Now that both of them don't have anything to do with Naruto anymore they can't try to cast him out or try to reveal him. Whatever he and Iruka do with Naruto it doesn't have to be discussed with the council.

_Congratulation on stripping their power a bit. _

_Iruka?_

_Yeah it's me and I'm so mad at you._

_Why?_

_I've been trying to connect with you for the past hour and for a minute, I thought you were dead. _

_I'm sorry, but if you heard the conversation well then..._

_I'm very aware of what you were doing, but next time please don't do that. It would be scary if I thought I had to do everything by myself._

_I'm sorry. _

Kakashi gave Iruka a one-eye smile before the Hokage came.

"Oh do you two know each other?"

"You can say that." Iruka said.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow at the way Iruka answer.

"There you are," Kakashi saw Asuma trotting down the hallway with Gai tagging along. "I can't believe you disappear on us again."

The Hokage smiled, which made the whole room temperature drop a bit. "Now I see why something was off." Iruka blanched. "Iruka care to tell me why you are with the other evacuees?"

**Well it looks like Iruka got a lot of explaining to do.**

**A.N: Thank you my devoted fans. Because of you I am able to keep going with my stories.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everybody was in deep shit and it wasn't because they were facing war. They were facing the Sadamine wrath. Having a ninja who isn't a genin to fight was simply out of the question. Everybody broke the rule of letting a mere child fight.

Iruka P.O.V

Everybody that's me, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and a couple of ANBU and don't forget Naruto. The 3rd was the less to say pissed. This was rare. Homura and Koharu, was in the room because they weren't talking about Naruto anymore.

"Iruka I'm still waiting." Iruka almost choke. What was he suppose to say. He can't up and say he's from the future trying to change the past.

Well I guess I'll have to be honest. "Well I know it a regulation that all academy students as well as civilians have to evacuate, but I felt that I shouldn't have because I knew I was capable of fighting and holding my own and I didn't want to sit at a safe house knowing I had the ability to fight but didn't. "

If the ANBU approve of what he did he wouldn't know it because of the mask, it was the sudden shift in the air.

"I must say I am disappointed in you all for not being responsible, but I am proud of you Iruka. You grown, but don't think you're out of the woods yet, you will be punish."

Iruka thought, 'No punishment can be as bad as seeing your parents die.' Everybody sucked in their breath. Did I say that out loud?

Gai and Asuma thought, 'That's why he left that spot.'

The room was quite no one dared speak.

Finally after ten minutes the 3rd looked like he finally came up with a decision. "From today forward Iruka is here-by a chunin."

Gai and Asuma was the first to congratulate Iruka.

_Talk about a big change. _Kakashi thought.

_You can say that again._

_You'll accept right?_

_The way the 3__rd__ said it. It kind left no room for arguments. _

_True, but it's time to get down to business. _

_We're in for a long night aren't we?_

_Try long week. _

_Long weeks?_

_Funerals, rebuilding, etc…_

_Oh all of that. If I recall we lost a few people. _

_At least they didn't leave much._

_Still…_

_I know, but perk up. We have bigger fish to fry and we have to keep going._

_Jeez I never thought you were the one for pep-talks.  
I'm trying to change into somebody positive. And believe me when I say that is not easy._

Iruka smiled. "Thank you very much, I won't let you down."

The 3rd laugh, "I'm sure you won't since you're going to have three instructors Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi. You guys seem to be such great friends." The Hokage and the two council members seemed to be arguing about something before he dismissed them all. "Iruka I want you to report here at eight a.m. sharp."

"Yes sir," Iruka bowed

Kakashi P.O.V

That had to been one of my longest nights ever. I watch Iruka sprint to his home. I didn't even bother to follow. I felt that maybe he would like time to be alone because he had to relive his parent's death again. I felt bad, but what could I have done. I don't know how to show sympathy. I was barely able to keep up with my cheerful attitude.

I'm tired Kakashi thought. I want to go to bed and stay there. I don't want to see the world. It's too gruesome, too painful to see it twice. Why? Why me? Why us? It's not fair. None of this is. Why do we have to suffer through lost again. Here I was actually having fun when I should have been working on protecting the 4th. Am I tha­­t useless? Am I that incapable of protecting them?

Kakashi bash himself in the head. Mopping about it won't help anything. So he decides to check damages and makes reports. This is going to be a long night, but that was fine because it meant he didn't have sleep.

Iruka P.O.V

I was so grateful that Kakashi decide to stay back. I rather have been alone at the moment. I'm such a coward. Iruka thought crying. I didn't have the courage to go into my own house last night. I felt so out of place and the wind didn't hesitate to remind me.

The wind it kept telling me to go away. You don't belong here. You're going to ruin everything and you're going to fail miserably. It was an endless nightmare of taunting that can drive even the sanest of people to their knees. And that what it did to Iruka.

I'm scared. I'm alone and I'm so scared. Somebody please help me. Iruka mind spun out of control as all he could see was that demon and the death of his parents.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi sat up. Everybody in the room stop moving. Whenever Kakashi get all stiff, he end up commanding all attention on him.

Kakashi could've sworn he heard somebody call to him. It was a desperate cry, yet it wasn't like the person was in danger. Just helpless. Kakashi tried to ignore it, but he kept getting agitated at the thought of somebody needing help and it could be Iruka.

"Hound-sama?" Kakashi looked up. "Is anything wrong?"

Kakashi almost sigh, he forgot these people are trained to go on immediate offense when a captain goes on immediate alert.

"No, stand down. It's nothing, but you guys continue what you're doing until I come back."  
The wind was cool and the wind kept saying something, but he ignored it. Although he didn't miss the line, 'You don't belong here. Go away.'

Why, he thought. If they didn't want them here. Why did they bring them back to this time? I will get to the bottom of this.

Kakashi stop when he saw a figure lying on the ground. He knew whoever it was, was alive and very much breathing. But he wasn't going to be fooled; he crept closer and held back a sharp intake of breath. It was Iruka and he looked like he was in pain. Kakashi curse and thought, 'I should've known better than to let him go of by himself.' Kakashi picked Iruka up took him home himself.

"Iruka you need to learn how to rely on others to." Iruka made no sign of hearing him, but that was okay. "We're here and you're not going to be alone again. We're going to be here so we can protect you, protect our friends, our family. Please don't try to handle things by yourself. Let me take some of your burdens like you try to carry ours." Kakashi could see tear drops forming as he leapt in the moons rays. The tears silent fall leaving a teary star path.

**Sorry for taking to long to put this chapter up. I tried to make this perfect, but I still don't think I did my best.**

**Thank you my most faithful fans and your support.**

**Until next time…**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun was finally reaching its peak and with people getting up early, you can tell they were getting ready to inspect damages and the losses. It already spread. The death of Minato and Kushina death. Everybody were devastated, things weren't going to be the same without yellow flash and the quick-temper mistress. They were going to be missed.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka was playing with Naruto at the Hokage office. When he woke up that morning he found he was in his house, and he knew who brought him home, Kakashi. He sigh, as he realize that he been doing nothing but carrying the burden of others, but when they try to take some of his he rejects them. _Iruka you need to learn how to rely on others. _That was true, but he was us to taken, but not sharing burdens. This is going to be hard.

"Iruka you seem to have something troubling you." Iruka jumped. Was he being that obvious? "Care to tell?"

"Uh," No Iruka you can't tell him, but I can be cryptic about it. "Have you ever felt that when life goes wrong you just wish that it will start all over?" The Hokage eyes widen, but he nodded. "And you wish for it, it doesn't happen, but you're happy anyway because what is life without things going wrong?"

The Hokage smile, "I didn't know you were philosophic, but go on."

"That's how I feel. Except this feel like a dream, as well as a nightmare. It's a dream because this can't be real and it's a nightmare because I feel as if I living my life all over again and this is just déjà vu."

The 3rd looked at Iruka for a moment like he was trying to decipher something. Iruka didn't seem like the Iruka he uses to know or thought he did. Iruka eyes are what got him. On the outside he seems normal, but look into those eyes and he seem to seen more. Know more. It was scary when you think about it.

"As you said life does go wrong and no matter how hard you wish, you can never go back. But I believe that there's a force powerful enough to bring people back to the past to right what is wrong. And if you felt as though you have been brought back, then something didn't go right with the past and if you can do your best to change it so the future can be brighter."

Iruka smiled. Even though the 3rd didn't know it, but he helps gain Iruka confidence back.

"Yeah, that's all you can do." Iruka looked down at the now sleeping baby and thought cute.

Iruka jerked as he saw an ANBU shadow behind him it was Kakashi no doubt. He didn't have to hide the fact that he knew that Kakashi was Wolf. Because of the loud noise Naruto woke up making the child wailed and well Iruka wailed away on Kakashi.

"You idiot," Iruka roared black aura spreading throughout the whole room alerting the ANBU guard. "What did I tell you about going through the window?" Iruka punched Kakashi in the face leaving the whole room shell-shocked.

Kakashi came through the front this time. "Sorry about that." Kakashi chuckled, but Iruka glowered and turned away in a snit.

Kakashi P.O.V

Man I knew Iruka was good, but damn. That was a bone-shattering hit. I smile as I enter the room extremely embarrass. Iruka turn away from me, still mad.

Kakashi reported his mission. He was dismissed, but he didn't leave he went to Iruka who promptly handed Naruto over.

"Watch his head." Kakashi removed his hand.

"Put his head in the center part of your elbow." Kakashi did that and the baby seemed content until he started crying and Kakashi all but threw the kid back at Iruka.

Iruka laugh, which sent Kakashi heart a flutter. He smile a genuine smiled and ignored the shocked looked of his companions and focus his attention on Iruka and Naruto. He stood of Iruka cooed at the baby. For some reason it felt so right until…

"A-hem," Iruka and Kakashi looked up. "It seems that you two are really close."

Iruka blushed it was so adorable. "I guess."

"So you two would be the perfect parents for Naruto."

"What," Iruka and Kakashi said together. It wasn't that we didn't we didn't think the Hokage was going to do it, but Kakashi was happy and so was Iruka.

"Well seeing how I trust you two very much and you seem to get along very well I figure you two would be okay."

Kakashi and Iruka both nodded. "We would be honor to watch over Naruto."

The Hokage smiled obviously pleased if not concerned about the results he was getting. "That's good to know. I hope that mean that you will be able to live together as well."

"Absolutely," Kakashi said. He blinked did I say absolutely? He looked around to see a coupled raised brow then shrugged.

"But before you two start moving in I have a mission or problems I need to be solved." The Hokage looked bashful. Wait bashful? What can he possibly want us to do? "Iruka I need you to substitute a class for me. The teacher who taught the class was an unfortunate victim in the Kyubbi attack." Iruka looked sad, yet happy. I guess he planned on being a teacher again.

"Of course," Iruka smiled which had a strange glint in it.

**I'm sorry this isn't my best chapter but I promise my next chapter will be slightly entertaining. Oh and I'm still taking on requests for the Kurenai, Iruka mission.**

**For all my loving fans I bid you ado. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you, Allison, finally somebody gets it. I'm mean not everybody see that. I read once in an article that sometimes gay parents are the best parents to raise children. *eyebrows* I know shocking. Don't ask me why because I can't remember why. Allison, I don't mind homosexuals not one bit. **

Chapter 9

Iruka P.O.V

As I enter the room, my first thought was, 'Hell no.' I told the ANBU that were behind me to stand back because this wasn't going to be pretty. I walked to my temp-desk and cleared my throat. That didn't work. I yelled out class and then I just realize that nobody was going to listen so I did what I did best.

"You, you stapled that girl! I'm going to staple you to the desk!" The kid drops the stapler. "Glue that to the wall, I'm going to glue you to the roof! I dare you to wrap that around him, because if you do I'm going to hand you by your toes." By that time he had the whole class listening to him.

"I'm not happy, in fact I am furious. Look at this mess." There was glue and paint on the wall. Trash everywhere. How they manage to get ropes and sharp items was a mystery to solve later. Just right now he wanted this room to be teachable in. He breathes in and out. "By the time I count to three, everybody better find something to clean up. One…" Nobody waited for two as they all scrambled like ants in every direction.

Kakashi P.O.V

I wanted to laugh so much. Those kids were monkeys hopping all over the room. Now they're scrambling like roaches trying not to piss off their new teacher. The ANBU behind me had the air of complete amusement and I felt a twinge. A word came in my mind, 'MINES'. The word was so strong it almost knocks me of course.

ANBU felt my turmoil again and said, "You haven't gotten any decent sleep in over 36 hours."

"And I could go longer too, but we might as well get a move on it, sine we aren't needed." They didn't question him, just followed and that was good. Kakashi sign, 'I hate this. I feel so out of place and the wind is not letting up. It's even worst in the night. They keep whispering, keep taunting and with my not-so-sane mind. I'm about to break." Kakashi thought about how Iruka felt the night before. He recalled Iruka telling him about the wind. Why is it talking so much? It's not like we can do anything about the fact that we ended back in time. That was my heart desire, but I didn't think it was going to come true. Kakashi wonder if Iruka desires was the same as his, but when he thought about it. It had become quite clear that it was. So what are he and Iruka going to do? It's not like they can up and say that they're from the future coming to change the past. The loony bins remember. Kakashi sigh inwardly. Can't anything just be simple?

Kakashi sneeze. The ANBU looked at him and didn't comment. Smart. Man can't keep up with all the changes.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka looked at the now teachable room. Honestly he was very sorry for all the things he did when were a student. Then again he pretty is a student. Iruka wonder if Kakashi delivered the release form to his former teacher. He sighs to himself thinking, 'This is going to be disastrous.'

He turned his back to his new students and wrote him name on the board. Umino Iruka.  
He turned to the class. "My name is Umino Iruka. Not Umino-san, Umino-sensei or Iruka-san, Iruka-sensei. I'm not that much older then you, but that doesn't mean you can disrespect me since I can still fail you without blinking an eye. Clear?" They all nodded. "I know for a fact that everybody is not in their proper sitting arrangement, so I'm giving you a chance to move on your own." The students started moving. Some were reluctant so they moved slower

Iruka sigh to himself, 'This is going to be a long day."

Kakashi P.O.V

This is going to be a long day. Kakashi thought. He stared at Naruto, who stared back at him. He looked at Iruka house and wondered what his parents did for a living, because the house was really big. Had lots of room and the garden was magnificent. Kakashi wonder why Iruka never mention that he live a semi- rich life. Did he miss it? Probably not. But then again it was probably just his parents. No other living relatives as far as anybody could go. His parents are refuges and he's a born citizen here. So there was probably nothing here to distract him from his parent's death. So coming back here would have probably been a nightmare. Then… Then, Kakashi realize something. Iruka never once entered his home when he came back. Kakashi wondered if Iruka is ever going to brave come back home. Home doesn't have to be the same. Home can and will be different now that we have another chance. Iruka it's up for you to decide.

Iruka P.O.V

The day finally ended. Hurrah. The class wasn't as rowdy as I thought they would be. They were just tempted. Oh well looks like I'll be teaching this class for a couple of days. Maybe I'll take this job. I'll have to talk to the Hokage after I do all this paper work.

"Class dismiss," the kids got up tiredly and walked out the room. Iruka almost felt sorry for them. Almost. This class was so behind. Exams are coming up and he found out the students haven't even learn the basic of taijutsu yet. Iruka groaned this is going to be long if he or so capable teacher doesn't teach them the necessary things to get them through another year then they'll have to repeat the semester course again. He growled to himself glad that he was alone. He didn't have to go home yet…

_But you will eventually. _

Iruka jolted in his chair. _Kakashi?_

_The one and only and guess what?_

_What? _Iruka was annoyed that he was caught off guard.

_I found out that every since that we got here; you never entered your own home._

Iruka blanched. _W-well you see… About that…_ Iruka was well stuck on that one. He was just curious on how he figure it out. _How you figure it out?_

_Because I figure you were lonely and that you didn't want to come back to a place with no other memories then what you had with your mother and father._

Iruka sigh as he let a tear fall down his cheeks. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as he felt something being pushed in his arms. Naruto.  
"You see this? This child is what going to change us and this time. Nothing has to be the same if you let it." Kakashi held Iruka closer to him. Iruka felt his and Naruto warmth spread throughout him and he felt safe. "Well make this time a better place, where we can all be together as one happy family. Can you accept that?"

Iruka smiled, "I can."

**Time Skip…**

It has been a week since the death and the funeral of the 4th Hokage. Time was rough as everybody got back into a daily work system without the 4th being around. Everybody is going to miss "Yellow Flash" and Kushina.

Now the village is having another meeting. A meeting that's going to determined a young boy fate. The meeting between his parents was long and tiresome as one of the parent simply refused. What was the meeting about? It was about their dear little kitsune, Naruto. Iruka was the one who refused it saying that the village is only going to shun the child if the 3rd tell the village so soon. The Third had just died, people are in mourning. Wait. It was decide that it was going to be two days after the funeral that's when they were going to tell the truth about the Kyubbi. Let's hope that it goes well.

Iruka P.O.V

Kakashi and I and a few ANBU were sitting in a room. We were waiting to bring Naruto out to the world. Our people if not sensible, reasonable, so maybe… Oh who am I kidding? This may not end well.  
Iruka pretty much shove Naruto in Kakashi arms, who grunted in surprise and left. Iruka shut the door. Iruka flopped on the bathroom floor and let out a shaky breath. "I can't do this. I want Naruto to be safe." He said to himself. But it would be better if they knew because it would be like betraying them if we didn't. I'll just have to do my best to protect Naruto. I mean people can't be that unreasonable. Can they?

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi sigh as he felt Iruka inner turmoil. Kakashi think Iruka reasonable side is winning because Iruka chakra wave was slowing down.

One of the ANBU said, "He's really brave."

Kakashi chuckled, "Don't I know it."

"He'll do anything to protect this boy, why?" The other ANBU ask. It wasn't because he dislikes the boy, but everybody I came in contact with knows that Iruka parents were killed by the Kyubbi.

"Well unlike some people," Kakashi said shifting the squirming Naruto in his other arm. "Iruka know that this boy didn't do it. It wasn't his fault. All Iruka see is a tiny unfortunate child who was fated to carry the Kyubbi. It was the Kyubbi not the child that kid those people."

Iruka came out of the bathroom and sat next to Kakashi until another ANBU came and told them the Hokage was ready.

………………………………………………………………………

"We are gathering here today to honor a hero." The crowd murmured in confusion. "Today we are honoring a child. Naruto, Uzumaki the savior of our village, the holder of the Kyubbi." The people were even more confused, but they were happy to know that the child was safe and healthy. The silence was unbearable Iruka, Kakashi, and even The Third was tense. The silence was soon turn into an uproar.

"You want us to except a demon?"

"No way!"

"Why do you kill it?"

"Oh yeah showing the humane side of us." It was a woman with bright hair.

"You're telling me that you want that thing to live?" It was older man.

"Well obviously somebody had a birthday, since they can't tell from an it to a person." People laugh.

The man scowled, "I very well can tell from an it to a person. And that thing is an it."

This time a new voice came in. "Now why do you call this an it a demon?

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka was getting tired of this whole conversation. As much as the woman was trying it wasn't helping the situation. Instead it was provoking more anger from the audience who agreed with the man.

"Why would you call this child a monster?" Iruka ask hair flowing so everybody would recognize him and listen to him. "He's the same as you people. Five fingers on each hands. Five toes on each hand. Two eyes, a nose, a mouth, and ears. So what makes him any different from us?"

"That demon killed the Yondaime."

"And that's where you're wrong." That seems to strike a cord. "The demon didn't the kill the Hokage. The Hokage sacrificed himself so that others may live, why? Because you're his kits." Iruka laugh. "It's funny because half you are old enough to be his parents in so way. As the Hokage his jobs was to protect his precious ones and they are you. He done his job and he gave his life for you and so did Kushina and so did our fellow shinobi and our dear Naruto." The people were in tears and they all looked so guilty. "So do you think he's still a demon?"

**And there you have it. I hope you like and it wasn't to corny. **

**For her faithful fans.**

**Dobby123**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Just for you Allison potty training will be added in the flashback.**

**A major time-skip…**

**Five years from then…**

**Who enter the picture let's see: Sasuke, Itachi, Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Sakura, Hinata, Choji, and Shikamaru, Asuma, Gai, and the Third. Also Mizuki, Izumo, Raidou Genma, Kotetsu**

**It seems that our sensei's been really busy during the past year they've been there.**

**Current age: Iruka, Anko, 16**

**Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, 19**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Choji, Shikamaru, 5**

**Ibiki, Gai, 207**

**Let the get this story underway shall we…**

Iruka P.O.V

The morning always seem to be so busy despite the calmness time of the day. It took awhile for me to get the boys settle down; god knows it would take a tranquilizer to settle these to down.

"Itachi?" the once stotic boy blinked and had a smile on his face as he had a tickle fest with the boys. "Would you mind watching the boys for a while? It seems that Kakashi forgot his lunch."

Itachi gave a confuse look. "I thought he was on a mission."

Iruka chuckled, "Yes he is on a mission, and his mission is to train the new ANBU." Iruka caught a down look on Itachi face. Iruka thought Kakashi lunch can wait. "Do you miss being in the ANBU?"

Itachi still getting use to showing his emotion went blank.

"It's okay to miss something you know. And I meant what I said and I'll keep the end of my bargain. If you want to go back, Kakashi and I will back you up all the way." Ah yes that bargain, the agreement between Iruka and Itachi father, Fugaku Uchiha.

_**Flashback**_

"_**I refuse**_,"_**Fugaku**_ _**Uchiha slam his fist on the table startling everybody, but Iruka, Itachi, and Kakashi. "I will simply not allow it he will stay in the ANBU.**_

"_**Why should he?" Iruka ask clearly not please with the answer he had just gotten.**_

"_**Because he's an Uchiha and it's his responsibility to…"**_

"_**To what, forget what it means to be a child, to forget what it means to understand human emotions, to forget what it means to be human, therefore falling into a darkness where he can't get out of because he's so far gone? If that's his responsibility then that's all the more reasons for him to stop being in the ANBU." Everybody was shock one for interrupting Fugaku and two for telling the complete truth. "We people try to make monsters out of our children and when we try to call them back it's far too late. Itachi should have a choice. He never once had a choice. When any of your conversations between father and son were wasn't about for the "good of the Uchiha clan" Well?" Fugaku sneered. "That step one in not showing any emotions."**_

_**It was quite clear who was winning the battle. **_

_**Fugaku sigh, "Fifteen."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Fifteen no sooner, no later then fifteen that he is to return to the ANBU." The look on Itachi face was comical, mix with distress. But Iruka was good at negotiating.**_

"_**Fifteen then, but he has a choice to go back before he's fifteen and one year." All eyes turn back on Fugaku.**_

"_**What do you mean one year?"**_

"_**Your chances are that he may go back to the ANBU before due time and if he does he'll be severing a longer term. So at sixteen he has a choice. He has a choice to retired or keeps going at his own decision. However when he go back at fifteen he complete a one year term and when he's sixteen he of course have a choice to stay an ANBU or not. His decision."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Iruka smile and said, "I'm a man of my word and an Uchiha is a man of theirs." Iruka look at the clock. "I better hurry along now. Kakashi lesson should almost be done. Plus I got other deliveries too. Take care of the house."

Time as anybody can see was certainly a busy one it was even busier when I tried to convince Ms. Haruno to let Sakura play with Naruto. It was a long argument, but Iruka manage to convince Ms. Haruno to let Sakura play with Naruto and the other kids. Or the time when we finally potty trained Naruto or at least we thought we did.

_**Flashback**_

_**Kakashi gave Iruka a wary look. Their happy little kitsune bounced left and right naked in the bathroom.**_

"_**Do you think Naruto is ready for this?" Kakashi looked at Naruto, he won't sit still long enough to do what he needs to do. **_

"_**Of course he's ready. Have a little faith will you." Iruka smiled at the paranoid Kakashi. Jeez.**_

"_**Naruto show us what you learn." Naruto stop and went to the toilet and peed while standing up. **_

_**Iruka and Kakashi cheered. This might have been the wrong thing to do because the boy got distracted and well Mr. Wee turned into a sprinkler spraying all over Iruka and Kakashi. The scene was quite hilarious as Kakashi literally did a flying leap and redirected the urine into the toilet. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

Iruka could never forget that event no matter what. It was really funny and something to use as blackmail if Kakashi ever step out of line. Pretty good don't you think? Iruka walked into a dark forest that just so happen to be the ANBU headquarters.

Entering the building is not easy. You feel smothered and you feel lost. If you can't handle this then you won't be able to handle the dark part of the world. Iruka could handle it just find. He enters this place a hundred time even though he was basically living in the light world. He was able to handled and take on an ANBU no problem at all. He grown stronger, but he still felt it wasn't enough. He's going to make this best of this time and make a difference. The Third, Kakashi, and Iruka been making all sorts of battle plans on dealing with covering up weak spots, unseen spots, and unused spots that we tend to forget about. It been helpful when the sound try to wage in war, but it's not good enough and they all know it. They have to keep moving forward and backward to make sure they don't leave a trail behind.

Kakashi and Iruka know that the Hokage is a little, okay maybe really suspicious of us. And for the matter he has the rights to be. No matter how much Iruka try to hide it, he's just not the same old Iruka everybody knew.

It didn't matter Iruka is going to make this life as easy and as safe as possible. All they need to do is to get Itachi to trust them enough to talk about the Uchiha treason so less blood will be spilled.

"Light, fancy seeing you hear." The ANBU behind the desk told me. It's funny seeing an ANBU behind the desk. It just throws the whole big bad atmosphere off.

"It's good to see you too, Raccoon." The two of them were on mutual terms with each other. At first everybody thought he was annoying and painful. Like a vampire and sun. So that's where I got my little nickname from. Because I brought a little light into the darkness. "Tell me is Kakashi finish."

Raccoon had an amuse face behind his mask. "Not by a long shot."

Iruka put his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose and said, "Oh dear he's going to kill those boys. He has a little mercy on the girls, but of the boys he'll kill the before he relent."

Raccoon despite himself had snorted. "You know his so well." He stared at the door hearing a sharp yelp. "Give him ten minutes; if he doesn't stop just go on in."

Iruka had a grin on his face, "Okay, but I might as well start my deliveries. The boys wanted to make sure I put more flowers in the rooms and their pictures." By that time Iruka had a smile as big as the Cheshire cat. Which by the way, kind of creep the ANBU out, but you know they would never admit it. "Here you go." It was a small box of cookies. "The boys helped me out. See ya." Iruka trotted to the other door the lead to the rest of the compound.

**Chapter 11 is on it's way. I guess it's safe to say you can inspect at least two chapters out of a week. Maybe, but some encouragement might help. Plus constant reminder.**

**To her loyal and lovely fans (to much) oh well.**

**Untill next time...**

**Dobby123**


	12. Chapter 11

**As Heihachi-Katayama says, 'I move pretty fast'. I only hope that with the speed that I'm going at that you guys truly enjoy my story. I will be introducing more people or at least have a story line. Even if it's only a few words. Everybody pay attention and be amaze at where this plot takes us.**

_**P.S. Feel free to laugh since I'm probably talking to myself.**_

Chapter 11

Iruka P.O.V

After making my rounds, I found Ibiki in the kitchen drinking the coffee I left on his desk.

"Knock, knock," Iruka said he was smiling as he manage to make Ibiki the great T and I specialist jump. I really need to record this. I mean to think I have them all under my control with a simple blackmailing. Ha, ha, I crack myself up.

"Good morning or shall I say good afternoon." We both look at the clock and what do you know it was after twelve.Sorry Itachi, I'll make it up to you. Truth be told, Itachi can only keep those kids entertain so long before they get destructive. I need to hurry up.

Iruka smile, "Your lessons are done for the day?"

Ibiki grunted, "One more year and then I could do active training." If you listen very closely you can tell he's excited and Iruka was too. He can tell Ibiki worked really hard for this and he has or had his brother support. Ibiki brother, Idate is decease. Idate was tricked by his teacher, I dare not say his name out of fear I'll lose my cool, tricked Idate into stealing a forbidden scroll. When Idate finally realize he was tricked he refused to give up the scroll, thus resulting in his death. "Though I am a little nervous though. Is that okay?"

Iruka gave Ibiki an appalled expression. "Of course that's okay. Even best people get nervous sometimes, just have faith in your self and you'll find."

Ibiki smile a genuine smile and it made my heart bloom. It shows that I did my job right.

"I better get going," Kakashi should be done by now.

"Bye," Ibiki said. As he watches Iruka leave he felt a slight tremor in his chest and shook it off as being cold.

Iruka left the other building to see that somebody else took Raccoon place behind the desk. It Shira, he wave and that was as much as he'll get out of her. She was quite and if I was correct she never really talked when they were growing up. But despite her quietness she does talk quite a lot.

Iruka opened up the door and duck an oncoming shrunken. Iruka rolled his eyes. How many times did he have to tell Kakashi not to play by the door? The moment Iruka step into the room the door closed like a cliché horror book. Iruka suppressed an "eep". Iruka stepped a little further into the room only to feel arms wrapped around his waist and was dragged upward into a nearby tree.

Iruka scowled as he saw a silver hair man give him a one eye smile. He has a mask remember. "Ma, Iruka-kai-san, to what do I owe this honor of your visit?"  
Iruka couldn't help, but smile and twitch at that name. "Somebody forgot to take their lunch with them."

Kakashi frowned, "But I'm on a mission."

Iruka smirked, "No, you're training people."

Kakashi countered, "But on missions, you won't always be there to give me lunch…"

"And that's all the more reasons to take advantage of it since you're hardly ever home. End your little "mission" for now and I packed enough for your trainees too. I'll see you at home in two days right?" Kakashi nodded. Iruka kissed him on the forehead. "Don't over do it. Otherwise you'll run them into the ground."

Kakashi gave him that smile that Iruka fell in love with and disappeared to middle of the field.

The ANBUs in training came at him with the intent to kill that it scared me. "Break time." The poor ANBUs were so tired that they couldn't exactly stop, so they slid to a stop on their faces.

Biting back a snort Iruka skipped all the way home.

Kakashi P.O.V

The ANBUs in training were exceptionally well, but they weren't good enough. They're only good enough when I have to use my Sharigan. They figure out they had to work as a team to keep up with me. Simple-minded attack wouldn't work. Coming at me with me with the intent to kill. The last thing they need is speed, as well as timing. Their timing can be so off it's not even funny.

Kakashi sigh, but held his breath. Patience can go a long way. They're not geniuses like Kakashi so it's going to take a while. However Kakashi still a little mad. He finally got home after a long month mission and he got stuck training them. At least it's worth it.

Kakashi just can't wait to get back home to cuddle up to Ruka-chan, and mutter sweet nothingness to him. He remembered when Iruka confess to him. It was the night when their was a war going on outside the village. Every ANBU and Jounin outside the village ready to defend and prevent a war going on the inside of the village.

Neither Kakashi nor Iruka was ready or prepare for a war like that. It never happened before, but they were going to fight. It also turned out to be the first argument the two had:

_**Flashback**_

_**Boom! The war was evident outside the village. All civilians and Ninjas under the Jounin status were to remain inside the war and be prepared. Inside the Umino household there was an argument that wouldn't let up. **_

"_**You can't go, what about Naruto." Iruka yelled as he tried to calm the baby down.**_

"_**That's why I'm going." Kakashi was putting on his ANBU uniform.**_

"_**You can't go." That stops Kakashi cold, he was sure and damn well hoping he heard wrong.**_

"_**What did you say?" Kakashi stop getting dressed and stood in front of Iruka. It only made Iruka stand taller. **_

_**Iruka by that time manage to calm Naruto down.**_

"_**I said you can't go." Kakashi grabbed Iruka by the shoulder and shook his.**_

"_**Do you even hear yourself?" Kakashi unintentionally shook Iruka harder. How can you not want me to go?"**_

_**Before Iruka knew it. He confesses. He confesses everything all his hidden feelings.**_

"_**Because I can't bear the thought of losing you." Iruka broke down in tears. "I love you so much and the thought of you leaving me behind is too much to bear. Please don't leave me." Kakashi turned his head. "I dream the same dream over and over again. You being here where you belong. You being happy, smiling from the bottom of your heart. You saying you love us and promising us that you'll come back to us. And when you make that promise all I can see after your body cold as ice, pale, dead. It's so scary and…" **_

_**Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and hugged and kiss Iruka and said, "I'm sorry I didn't understand. I'm sorry didn't realizes you were hurting just as much as I was maybe more." Kakashi took Iruka face and made him look at him. "I promise that I will come back to you. When I do let's get married."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**When Naruto enter the Academy let's get married.**_

"_**Okay."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

When he thought about it's almost time to spread the news. Oh well I'll think about it later. Right I need to get this out of the way.

"Alright boys, it's time to get back."

**I bet you guys didn't see that coming. The next will be all about Iruka and his new mission. Of Kakashi is going to be in it.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka turn in his bed. Unconsciously, he reached out where Kakashi usually sleep at. Only to find that the spot was empty. He would never admit that he misses Kakashi, it was painfully obvious and people are trying to take advantage of it. Mizuki is trying to over step his bounds. For some reason he's totally smitten with Iruka. He could only hope it's a small crush that will blow away in the wind. Iruka turned over and started thinking about the next course of action he can take in this life. Or maybe he should slow down he is a bout to get married. I still haven't told anybody yet, Kakashi haven't either. Now what?

Iruka sat up since he couldn't get to sleep, so he decided to check up on the boys. Maybe not. The boys were safe of course Itachi is there to protect them. Iruka need time to clear his head. Things are moving fast and being overwhelm handling it by himself at the moment.

He smiled; Kakashi was always ready to jump at the slightest frown Iruka produce, or the slightest groan or the slightest whimper. Kakashi his savior, his protector. But Kakashi can't be there always it's about time for him to act on his own again. It's time to save somebody and it involves leaving the village.

"You seem as if you have to go somewhere," Iruka whipped around to see Kakashi.

"You're back," Iruka leapt in his arms. "Welcome home."

"It's good to be home." Kakashi hugged him back and kissed him. "Iruka were you going to do something?"

Iruka blinked owlishly, "Nothing that can't wait."

Kakashi smile, "That's good let's talk." Iruka blinked again, but smiled anyway.

Iruka sat on the bench. "What's up?"

Kakashi bent down on one knee and said I believe it was somebody birthday today." Iruka gave him a look. "So that means you're seventeen now," Iruka gasp as Kakashi took out a small box and opened it. It was a small ring with a single diamond on it. What made it significant was that it sparkled just for the moon. "We made a promise that year and I plan on keeping it. All I need is your yes again."

Iruka was in tears, "Yes a million times yes." Kakashi and Iruka kissed and hug and in their on bliss they didn't notice Itachi, Naruto, and Sasuke watching.

………………………………………………………………………

Telling our people wasn't easy. We were both nervous and worried about what they might say. Needless to say we didn't have to worry. The Third was overjoyed and gave his blessing and so did Jiraiya, who happen to been there since the Kyubbi attack, gave his too. We went to the ANBU office. For some reason I really dreaded the moment. What if they don't approve? I had to tell them because they're family.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi sigh, "Are you ready?" His little dolphin smile. Ruka smile always seem to make things better.

"I'm ready and don't worry. They're going to be happy no matter what." Iruka kissed him on the cheeks. "Besides they look up to you. You can set the perfect example for them."

Kakashi had a smirk, "And that would be?"

"That love isn't as hopeless and irrelevant as they think it is." Iruka smiled.

Kakashi despite himself snorted. Leave to Iruka to make everything a life's lesson. "Well I guess you're right. And frankly I think they kind of see it already."

Iruka gave him a confused look.

"What I mean is that you didn't get the nickname Light for nothing. We, who lost hope, had buried ourselves in the dark. We sunk deep in the abyss with no way out. Stuck it without a light. You, who came into our darkness, shined a little light for us. The place that was once so cold became a warm place because of your love and care. We all came to like you in our own way. So I guess worrying is pointless."

"It's okay to be nervous. If you want I can break the news to them." Kakashi puffed out his cheeks.

"If you do it then, I'll seem like a scary cat."  
Then Iruka had a glint in his eyes. "Then buck up scary."

Kakashi whined, "Iruka."

………………………………………………………………………

I'm sure you're wondering why I called you guys here." The ANBUs stared at Iruka. The room seemed a little crowed. "We have some news and… Kakashi."

Kakashi cough and said, "What Iruka was trying to say is that we are getting married."

The room was silent, then again when was the room ever noisy. The ANBUs stared and Kakashi think he was starting to sweat. Look like nobody is happy.

"It's about damn time." It was Raccoon. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Congrats," this time it was Ibiki. "So when is the wedding?"

"Hopefully it'll be before the boys start the Academy." The ANBUs nodded in agreement.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka P.O.V

It was getting dark and Iruka and Kakashi decided to take the roof to avoid the civilians. The two of them didn't want to go home just yet so they went of to a lake.

They sat there for while neither of them saying anything. Just sat there.  
"You know there is one more person I want in the family before we get married." Kakashi eyebrows disappeared.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to make sure that our future is secured properly." Iruka smile and said, "What I'm about to do I don't want you around."

"What do you mean?"

"Just trust me."

………………………………………………………………………

It was painfully obvious that Kakashi didn't like what was going on one bit, but when Iruka pulled that trust me on him. Kakashi let it go. Iruka prove he can handled things on his own. Iruka is finally using his voice and there is nothing to stop him from doing so. So he was going to speak out to the Hokage about the importance of combining forces.

The ANBUs saw Iruka and open the door. He silently thanks them and waited to be acknowledged.  
"Oh Iruka," The third was smoking that tobacco of his. "What can I do for you?"  
Iruka took a deep breath. "How bad of terms are we with Suna?"

The third stare. "What?"

"How bad of terms are we with Suna?"

For some reasons the third answered. "We're not that bad on terms."

"Then if we aren't is it possible to get a treaty with them." The Hokage thought about it.

They aren't that bad on terms, it's just that the Kazakage is so stubborn.

"It's possible, but the Kazekage is very stubborn."

"Then we should do something to appease the Kazekage."

"I suppose you're right, that's why I want you to be Konoha Representative." Iruka wasn't surprise in fact he was hopping that would happen, but he pretended to be.

"M-me, no, no, I don't think I can do it." Iruka wave his hand back and forward.

"And this is coming from somebody who can bend an Uchiha and ANBUs at his will." The way the Hokage said it, it could've been bad.  
"But I don't do it just to get my."

"No but it may work to your advantage." The Hokage smiled. "You're smart, you understand politics, and you're quick-thinking." The Hokage praised him. "You're perfect for the job."

Iruka nodded and bowed, "I understand."

"Good cause you leave tomorrow with a couple of ANBU guards."

………………………………………………………………………

**There you have it. Irukas' mission. **

**From Dobby123**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Iruka P.O.V

Kakashi all, but blew the roof off in his rage.

"You're going to Suna alone?" Kakashi was tugging at his hair. Iruka felt for him. The two of them just announce to the whole world that they're getting married and Iruka is about to go on a death mission. Being a representative for a village can get around quick and it become dangerous as the enemy of the village the representative try to get a treaty with tries to kill the representative to start a war with the village they try to get the treaty with.

"No I'm not going alone," That didn't calm Kakashi down.

"Since I knew you weren't going to be happy with this." _Translation: Since I knew you were going to overreact._ "I took the liberty to choose the ANBU I want to come with me." Kakashi calmed down a bit.

"I choose Raccoon, Rabbit, Mouse, and," Kakashi thought he was next, nope sorry. "Lotus."

It was quite…

_Five_

_Four,_

_Three,_

_Two,_

_One…_

"What?!" Kakashi roared. Iruka was glad the children were outside playing. "Why not me?"

"Because you're hardly home as it is and I want you to spend time with Naruto. Just enjoy the time that you're home."

Kakashi was being stubborn and pouted no.

Iruka wasn't having it. "Kakashi we're bout stubborn, but when it comes down to it you know I would win. So you can either stay home on your own will or it can be a mission."

Kakashi mouth drop, "You wouldn't."

"I can and I will. Watch me." People think that Iruka is nice and let people have their way, but really he was cunning, and manipulative. Iruka always get his way. However nobody can't say that he isn't fair.

………………………………………………………………………

Iruka sigh as he held on to a clutching Naruto and Sasuke. He knew Kakashi did what he did on purpose. Try to set a guilt trip on me. Yeah good try, but not good enough.

"Look boys, I have a mission and it's very important. A mission that might let you have more friends." Iruka smile as the boys glowed with happiness. "But if you boys let me go I can tell you whether you have new friends are not."

"K." Sasuke said. Naruto was slow to let go.

"Itachi, please watch after these two." Iruka indicated to Naruto and Kakashi. "Those two can be a hassle and Kakashi won't eat unless you force feed his food. Naruto as you know would eat everything, but his shoe. Careful. Also Kakashi has a habit of leaving his weapons around, so well you get the idea." He kissed Naruto, Sasuke, and Naruto on the forehead. And pretty much French Kakashi, he forgave me.

………………………………………………………………………

**A week later…**

The heat was unbearable. No wonder the third said this might turn into a month long journey. They've been in Suna dessert for almost a week and the ANBU had to carry me half the way because I was fucking light weight. The minute a windy blast hit me I flew like four feet before I landed safely in the ANBU arms.

Raccoon spoke, "I seem to be letting up a bit, Iruka." Iruka head shot up. "What shall we do?'

"We leave of course." Iruka always make sure they can keep going. Since he wasn't an ANBU and in neither life have he ever stepped in the desert he had to paste himself. Plus like he said before he was a light weight, so don't want to fly back to Konoha.

The five of them: Raccoon, Rabbit, Mouse, Lotus, and Iruka sprinted into the small sand storm.

Nobody thought Suna was that close to or shelter, so we were startle by our sudden greeters.

"Welcome Konoha, representative Umino, Iruka." The man who Iruka assume to be, Suna representative bowed.

Iruka bowed back. "Preferably, I would prefer you guys to shower before meeting with the Kazekage, but he's anxious to meet." With that he walked off. I guess they can only be nice for so long.

………………………………………………………………………

Suna was dry. Well what else can I say about the place. Too much sand for me. Normally Iruka wouldn't be so quick to judge, but if you spent your time in countless sandstorms and only go to a village to see more sand. You would hate it too.

The village needless to say was quite. Then again half of them were staring at us. Iruka wonder where little Gaara could be at. But he didn't have time to wonder as a kunai came at Iruka. Mouse yank Iruka back as the Kunai hit a nearby wall and it was only then did they realize the Kunai wasn't meant for him it was meant for a child, Gaara. Iruka almost didn't recognize him. Well anybody wouldn't recognize him as he didn't have a Kanji on his forehead, or he wasn't insane, or he wasn't lusting for blood. So yeah.

The child whimpered and angry voices filled the air.

It was similar, but it was different. People whispered demon under their breath. Like they were careful not to say it out loud. The child was whimpering even more and I realize his bear was torn.

Iruka felt bad for the child and went to comfort him.

"Hello," Gaara jump and looked around and pointed to himself. "Yep I'm talking to you. Your bear seem to have gotten ruin; if you like I can fix it for you."

The kid looked at him suspiciously. Maybe he can trust him maybe he can't. The man probably seems nice, but he could be mean. The boy gave his bear to Iruka. Iruka told Gaara to come closer and promptly sat the child in his lap. Sand came to life, as Iruka suspected, but it didn't attack. Iruka pulled out a pocket knife, the child tense. Iruka cut into his shoes and cotton spilled out. He took a little cotton out and started cutting the stitches out of the bear and put in new ones. The bear started to look fuller and newer.

Iruka could feel the eyes of the village and his ANBU friends. He could on hope he caught the attention of the Kazekage.

………………………………………………………………………

_**ATTENTION**_

**I hope you all like the story because I'm going to halt it for a bit. I may write another one tomorrow or next week or next month I don't know. If you guys have problem with that then let me know. If you have questions I'll give you answers. But one of my reasons are I may write another story. It may be a KakaIru or GenIru or some body and I need time to think on it. However I leave it up to you people to decide whether I should continue to write my original story or stop and expand my horizon.**


	15. Chapter 14

_**ATTENTION!!!**_

_**The results are in and I'm continuing the story. Thank you:**_

allie

**xXxSakoyoAragoniRaveGirlxXx**

**solitare1**

**Ryu Earth**

**Cat**

**Julieanna333**

**Heihachi-Katayama**

**brighteyes343**

_**Just for you guys my next story will be KakaIru.**_

Chapter 14

The office was just like the Hokage, except it's less inviting. My escorts were tense and I figured that the Kazekage is just the same. He must rule this place with an iron fist and put fear in everybody that's around him. Good thing Iruka not easily intimidated. He stood and waited to be acknowledge by the Kazekage. He didn't seem please about something, but if it was about Iruka he didn't show it.

"Ah, you must be Umino Iruka, Konoha representative." The Hokage smile as Iruka bowed.

"Yes, it's an honor to be in your presence to discuss Konoha and Suna treaty." Iruka was the one to get straight to the point he don't sugar coat anybody that isn't a child. That how he was. He doesn't have nor will he waste time babying adults.

The Kazekage was impress at the young lad. He seems to have a good head on his shoulders. "Well you had a long journey so why don't you call it a night. I have rooms where you and your guest can stay for the week. We have much to discuss. Let's meet at twelve o'clock tomorrow." It was a clear dismissal. And everybody left with a bow.

………………………………………………………………..

The Kazekage mansion was huge and crowed. Everything about this whole village it's crowed and suffocating like there's an unwanted presence here. It surrounds this whole village and its people. It's disgusting; this is horrid with taste of hate, uncaring. Why a place like this even exists it's beyond me.

"Iruka are you okay?" Raccoon was on the other side of the room. Iruka forced them all to wash up before they ate. He just came from the bathroom and felt a dark aura looming over Iruka room. "Iruka?"

Iruka blinked and looked at Raccoon. His eyes held a chill tint and it wasn't normal for Iruka. Something wasn't right and Raccoon was on edge.

"Raccoon, I'm tired." Iruka said in an off-handish kind of way. It spooked Raccoon. "I'm going to skip dinner and go to bed. You guys eat and rest up for tomorrow." Iruka don't ever use a dismissal tone very often so something was bugging Iruka and he learned not to ever ask questions.

**Time skip**: **Five Hours into the night. If you watch Naruto then you remember what happen between him and his Uncle. But if you do not the I will tell you.**

_**Gaara had a cruel faith to a demon before he was born. His faith was just as cruel as she had watch and bare the pain of having a demon place in her son unborn body as she was just about to give birth. No matter how strong she tried to be the demon was to much to handled as she die giving birth to her beloved son. Her twin brother was angry at the fact that the child kill his sister, but just like everybody else they were blind. Too blind to see that it wasn't a child who killed, it was a demon. Years gone by as he had to suffer and not knowing that his Uncle hated and feared him just likes his siblings. **_

_**Now tonight might be the last chance he may see the world as he was to be assassin tonight. Gaara doing what he does best he defended himself only to find out that it was his uncle. His Uncle told his mission to the poor child and told how he never love the child before he blew himself up trying to take Gaara with him without prevail. **_

_**Gaara was so distraught he started to hear his mother voice only for the demon to try to coax the child to only love himself, and hate others. He was going to put a kanji on his forehead, but was stopped.**_

The sand smashed into Iruka back as he prevented the Kanji from being scared on young Gaara forehead. Iruka clutch young Gaara back tighter as the sand pounded mercilessly onto Iruka.

"D-don't listen to what the sand say. Don't listen to what your so call family says. You _are_ not demon and you _can_ be love. You just have to find the right people the ones that are going to love you for who you are." Iruka had tears coming down his face, so did Gaara too. They both clutch each other tightly. "Gaara you may not trust me now, but that's okay. I want to be the one that you come to when you have problem. I want to be the one that when you're sad you come to cry on my shoulders. I want to be able to carry your burdens, if you let me. You don't have to be alone."

Gaara was crying holding on to Iruka like he was going to disappear. The sand stop attacking Iruka, but he was pretty much bleeding threw his shirt.

Raccoon, Rabbit, Mouse, Lotus, and Suna ANBU came at the spot Gaara and Iruka was at and was immediately taken to the Kazekage.

………………………………………………………………..

The Kazekage was furious, but nobodies rage can surpass Iruka.

"I can't believe that you would send your people to kill your own son. Why?" Iruka was way past being respectful.

"Because I don't want a monster near me, especially if he's useless." Kazekage snarled.

"Then why did you create one. Why did you do it? For power?" The Kazekage sneered. "Why would you curse your son to such an awful faith? It's wrong it's cruel."

The Kazekage literally howled. "Don't try to be self- righteous with me. Minato did it to?"

Kunais flew from Iruka hands. "Don't disrespect the Yondaime like that. Unlike you, you slime he did it to protect his love one therefore sacrificing himself. So don't try to put the blame on anybody."

The Kazekage growled and Iruka hissed.

The Kazekage sat and calmed himself down.

"I have a proposition for you and Konoha." Iruka perked up to this suspicious. "My son, Gaara, is clearly not wanted here, so how about this. If you take Gaara as a resident there then I'll sign the treaty. If you don't you guys leave."

As much as Iruka wanted Gaara he had morals and he wasn't going to by Gaara just to get a piece of paper. "Absolutely not," Iruka put a damper on that. "If I thought you were disgusting then you're vile."

The Kazekage just smiled. "I figure you would say that and I'm granting you a couple of days to think about and observe. You'll change your mind so enough."

………………………………………………………………..

After Iruka pitched his fit by throwing everything around in the room. He finally came to his senses and turned to the ANBU who were watching silently.

Who was the fastest summon Iruka grabbed three scroll and started writing down today's or yesterday's event. Please get this to the Hokage as soon as possible. I can't make a decision like this without the Hokage approval.

…………………………………………………………........

**I hope you guys like. That's probably one of the deepest thing I ever wrote and I would like to have ya'll honest open.**

**For her loving fan,**

**Dobby123.**


	16. Chapter 15

**My last chapter I felt that I was on fire. Thank you for reading my story.**

Chapter 15

Another sandstorm hit and I was worried about Lotus summon. I really hoped that it got to the leaf borders before the sandstorm hit. Iruka got out of bed to see if Lotus summon made it. Man, he thought. I really acted unprofessional. I better go apologize to them.

He put on some casual cloths and stepped out of the room.  
"Morning," Iruka said he couldn't even meet their eyes god he was so embarrassed.

Mouse chuckled at Iruka antics, "You had every right to be upset last night. So don't sweat over it. Konko should be on his way back with the Hokage reply."

Iruka smiled although it didn't reach his eyes, but it was there. "Thanks, but its painful obvious what the third reply is going to be." If Mouse wasn't wearing a mask Iruka probably would've seen that his eyebrows probably would've been raised.  
The Hokage would've left the discussion to him. The Hokage, knowing Iruka he would probably think of the child well-being and bring him back. So, Iruka just need to make sure that everthing is alright. And the Hokage knew before hand. Kakashi is going to be happy to add another member to the family. Iruka had a ghost of a smile.

………………………………………………………………………

**Time Skip: Two days later.**

"Good choice, good choice, I knew you would come around." Iruka bit back a comment and had to bleed for it. "Here's the sign treaty. It's been good to have a smart young lad to understand his position."

Iruka smiled and said, "Of course." Nobody saw the glint in his eyes.

"It's been a pleasure working with you Iruka-san."

"As with you Kazekage-sama," Iruka said with a bow.

The Kazekage smiled, "Feel free to come back anytime. I'll be happy to give you a place stay."

Iruka smirked, "You can count on that. Expect Gaara to visit real soon."

"What, I refuse!"

"But don't you want to see your son again?" Iruka gave him a sad look.

"Never!" The Kazekage growled out.

"Well tough," Iruka bit out.

"Listen here you little brat, if you bring this kid back I'll…"

"You'll what, start a war?" Iruka eyes flashed dangerously. "You and I both know that if you were to engage Konoha in a war, Suna won't exist. So don't threaten me. All I'm just doing is making my child happy and I don't want him to get home sick. That is if he ever."

"What do you mean your child?"

"See as you sign the paper to send your child to Konoha, you legally disown your child meaning if somebody want Gaara, they can have him." The Kazekage looked absolutely thundered struck. He didn't realize that he was tricked into giving his son and now he looked sick. "Well thank you for your time. As you can see we're racing to leave. Goodbye."

………………………………………………………………………

**Time Skip: A week later at the Hokage office**

Iruka was exhausted and Gaara was sleeping in Iruka lap. The Hokage was frowning at the fact that they had to use a child just to get a treaty, but it was for the child own good since they were most likely was going to harm him.

"So the Kazekage tried to throw a war just because you might've brought the child back to visit?" The Hokage stroke his beard. He was smoking like he usually does, so it was clear that he was angry

"Yeah, so we can't really trust them yet. And I made it very velar that if they try to start war with us that Suna won't exist anymore."

"Iruka," The Hokage said appalled.

"What, I was telling the truth plus I knocked him down a few paces." Leave to Iruka to strike fear in anybody who dare threaten him or Konoha in any way.

You be lucky enough to leave with your limbs still attached.

"Well," concluded the Hokage. "We should have a festival in honor your success on getting your treaty and your marriage."

Iruka blush scarlet, "No Hokage-sama, I wouldn't like to impose."

The laugh, "Nonsense, it's a great honor to do something an old man like me couldn't. You should be proud." There was a sudden movement and Gaara was getting restless. "I guess it's time to take this young one to his new home."

Iruka nodded he bowed and left.

……………………………………………………………………....

**Time Skip: One month at the Umino resident.**

The boys were roughhousing again. Gaara who was usually good a hiding was finally snagged by Naruto and Sasuke. The boys tumbled down the small hill before coming to a complete stop.

"Leave it to Naruto to bring the quietists of the group break out of their shell." Kakashi laugh as the boys shrieked again.

Gaara was trotting away to escape Naruto painful bear hugs. That boy can build up enough momentum to make a hundred and eighty pound man drop a few.

Iruka agreed with Kakashi. So far things been going just find. Nothing out of the ordinary. Iruka stared at a book that Ms. Sheba **(So where back in chapter 3&4) **gave him. It was filled with Kimono's.

Iruka groan slightly and thought. One time, okay maybe eight times I wore a kimono for certain reasons, but on my wedding day? I think not.

Kakashi must've read my mind because he started to whine, "Come on you look good in a kimono and you know it. Plus Ms. Sheba will keep asking you to wear as kimono." Kakashi had a puppy dog look. Honestly the things he would do just get what he wants.

Iruka blushed and said fine.

Iruka looked at the boys and thought about something, "Who's going to be the flower girl?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said plainly and I burst out laughing.

Yep life is good now, life is good.

………………………………………………………………………

**I'm thinking about in the story in five more chapters I have no idea. But I do know that there will be a small sequel to this. But you'll have to wait.**

**For he loving fans,**

**Dobby123**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Time Skip: 3 years. The boys are at the academy and Itachi is going back to the ANBU. **

There was a knock on our bedroom door. Kakashi jumped thinking something was wrong. Iruka pulled his husband out of defensive state and open the door for Itachi. He was in his ANBU uniform and we thought Kakashi was being called for a mission. But that wasn't it. And somehow Kakashi and Iruka knew there was going to be a change in this past now.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka watch Itachi body language to see that he was tense. If possible Itachi was probably more open to them then his own parents. Iruka set tea on the table for the three of them and waited.

"You know how the Uchiha clan demands more power since it was them who founded Konoha." Itachi was going over the basic history of Konoha very foundation. "And well you know the Hokage won't give them anything that they have already right, so they plan on overthrowing the council and the Hokage."

Iruka had the good grace to look shock. Itachi continued, "Originally I was going to kill them all to prevent that from happening, but I couldn't so I came to you. I- I didn't know what to do." Itachi burst into tears and Iruka held. He must be in a turmoil trying to figure out what to do and finding away to make things better for his brother. "I don't know what to do. Dad, maybe mom the few people I even call friends will be killed for treason. What… How am I supposed to tell Sasuke that he may never see mom and dad again?"

"But how are we going to tell Sasuke that his brother killed his whole clan?" Itachi eyes widen, so did Kakashi. "I know you too well Itachi and I can read you like a book. You're thinking that if you get rid of everybody things may go unnoticed, but Itachi this isn't a _mission_. Itachi you have think this one through. Think if you kill your family, your clan, you'll be in prison leaving your brother to wonder why you did what you did. If you go to the Hokage your brother will understand why your parents may have to die. Don't do the unthinkable. You may_ think_ you're protecting your brother, but you're only going to hurt him." Kakashi looked between Itachi and Iruka. He stayed as quite as he could, but he knew the boys would wake to the noise. He went to the boys' room thinking. 'After the boys' official graduate from the Academy it's my turn to play my role.'

………………………………………………………………............

The news was a shock to everyone. Mikoto Uchiha was spared as she wasn't going to partake in the actually over through, but as punishment for not telling. She was exile and had her chakra sealed. Fugaku and the Uchiha council and a few other people were put to death. Sasuke was crying as he hugs his mother for the last time. The Hokage and I put a seal that would release at her last moments or years.

Itachi didn't show up until it was actually time for her to leave and he carried the struggling Sasuke away.

Later on that night, it was decide that Itachi wasn't going to be punished at all; instead he was going to be rewarded with anything he wanted.

"I would like to go traveling." His wish was granted with no question at all.

………………………………………………………………………

It was nighttime and Itachi was packing to leave at dawn. He already said goodbye to his little brother and promise to come back in time for their graduation.

"Itachi, I just wanted to tell you to be careful and beware of the dangers out there." Itachi just stared at Iruka. Iruka knew that Itachi was strong enough to handle himself, unless he knew something. The Hokage was suspicious of Kakashi and Iruka, but nobody knew what. And as much as Itachi wanted to know. He wasn't interested in running around like a chicken with its head cut of because he wanted information. They've change ten years ago and if they haven't found any answers now, he doubt they ever will.

"I will."

………………………………………………………………………

_**Time passes slowly, but eventful as the danger of life continue to approach. New people came to their life as they lost people too. Naruto was able to past his test at the Academy under instructions on friends and family. Gaara was able to learn to trust people with his life as well as theirs. Sasuke isn't built on revenge anymore. Itachi found somebody to love. And Kakashi and Iruka are planning for upcoming events. So far the first and second stage of the chunin exams has past. Orochimaru failed to be able to curse the last of the Uchiha clan and now there're at the final stage of the chunin exams.**_

………………………………………………………………………

**Time Skip: Chunin exams**

Genma as usual was biting on his sebon again, "The first match is Uzamaki Naruto vs. Hyugga Neji."

Iruka P.O.V

_Kakashi swear if you don't get here I'm going to kick your ass all the way to the sand._

_I'm on my way with Sasuke._

Iruka was sitting with the Hokage or at least he was disguise as the Hokage. Kakashi and he manage to come up with a fake source that the Kazekage was planning on betraying Konoha, plus they were on the look out for Orochimaru.

Iruka observe all the matches and needless to say they were all good. Naruto and Neji had ended the match with bruises and probably many lacerations. Shino and Kankuro battle was canceled all because Kankuro forfeit his match much to everybody disappointment. Gaara and Sasuke battle was up next. The battled turned into a full on war between the two just like Naruto they didn't give up so in the end it turned into blood-filled battle ground.

Iruka had to resist the urge to run and check up on them. As far as they knew, Iruka was at the Academy. Naruto was beyond crying he was hysterical. Hinata and Shikamaru had to hold him down.

"These matches are quite interesting. Who would've thought that the match would end in a tie?"

"The third/Iruka nodded. "Yes who would've thought?"

The battle between Shikamaru and Temari didn't happen, because all of the sudden there was explosion at the top of the stage. Where the Kages were at. Iruka push the Hokage out of the way and came face to face with Orochimaru himself.

"I figure you show up," Iruka dropped his henge.

"Who are you," Orochimaru hissed.

"Somebody you don't need to know."

The fight was on.

(Battle scene later)

Kakashi P.O.V

The blast shook the whole arena everybody who was a chunin or above was prepared for this. Or at least not surprise. We've been going over tactics with them like crazy, so if something likes this was to happen formations were already happening.

Kakashi looked at the top of the stage stadium to see a force field and he freaked the hell out. Iruka was up there and so was the Hokage. If Orochimaru really is up there then they're doomed.

Kakashi made a mad rush to get to the top and found that the Hokage was safe and Iruka is fighting in his place. Kakashi watched as Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya head to the village, their job was to protect the people, not to protect the Hokage.

Iruka P.O.V

Are you serious," Iruka couldn't believe the Hokage failed to kill this man. "I thought you were better then this. I can't believe I use to fear you."

Orochimaru hissed as Iruka cut the man tongue to keep from lashing out at him.

"If this is what the legendary Orochimaru has to offer then I try my luck at dying in Lady Tsunade hands."  
The snake master had craze look in his eyes. He summons more and more snakes which looked bigger then the next. Iruka dodge them all and punch Orochimaru in the face. Unfortunately bare hand attack can only confuse opponents for so long before they retaliate. Iruka screeched as snakes came from all sides and bit him. They were paralyses snakes and my body started to shut down, but that didn't mean I was out of the match.

Reaching into his shoe he pulled out a small knife and wields it like a sword. His last act in a battle. If he doesn't kill Orochimaru now he has fell his mission. Leaping like a well train ballerina he leapt towards Orochimaru side stepping cutting limbs and making gashes.

Iruka and Orochimaru were at the end of their ropes and Iruka didn't think he could make it anymore. The only thing that was driving Iruka to go forward was to protect his children to prevent him from getting to his boys, and with that he made one final slashed.

Orochimaru eyes dimmed. He cackled, "Congratulations, I never expected a mere chunin to beat me. I must say, I'm impress, tell me before I die how were you able to do?"

Iruka smirked feeling his body falling. "I couldn't let you touch my babies, my precious ones. You may not know it, well of course you don't know, but you manage to take Sasuke away from us because we fell to understand what was happening. We were too blind to see and denied our suffering therefore losing everything. For somebody like you it's not worth the explanation because you would never get it."

"Ah I see, as a gift to you I'll tell you of your next threat, the Akatsuki. They're the worst of them all. There are a total eight, but they slowly diminish before or very eyes. If you know already, by the time you wake up have of them will be gone." Orochimaru fell back dead, but Iruka still stood his last act was to take Orochimaru head and use his blood to write a message.

Iruka closed his eyes and thought this is the end for me; it's up to you Kakashi.

_Goodbye. _Their connection cut.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi heard Iruka final words and felt their connection get cut off. It was a shock and sent a spasm throughout Kakashi body. But if anybody was paying attention he wasn't the only one that who were feeling effects for different reasons. It seems that Orochimarus' curse marks were life lines through them him and his victims. So who ever had a curse mark was currently being free, but at what cost?

The force field was release and everybody got into position, but no movements. Kakashi started to sweat where was Iruka was he okay. Was he alive?

Kakashi crept up and saw a beheaded snake and a nearly dead Iruka. He rushed to the scene and there was no need for words.

………………………………………………………………………

**Uh-uh could this be it? Could be it for Iruka? Find out in the next three chapters of 'When Lightning Strike'.**

**For all her loving fans,**

**Dobby123**


	18. Chapter 17

**People been reviewing asking or wondering about the cost of Iruka sacrifice so here it is.**

Chapter 17

To others if they heard the causes of Iruka sacrifices, they would say, 'is that all, for a second you had me scared.' But the truth is it's something to afraid of, because it's something that hasn't been there in a while. The nights howl like no other. Constantly screaming get out! Get out! You don't belong here. You're messing everything up. The howls were loud enough to keep the sanest person awake. He was worried, they were worried for him, but they don't understand. They never will. Time seems to be moving in a fast, slow pace and it's driving the ninja insane. Without Iruka around nothing is the same. Naruto is gone with Jiraiya. Sasuke sadly manage to reach the same level he had when he was with the snake. Gaara decide to go home and became the next Kazekage or at least the council is trying to get him to be. All in all everybody is gone. Everybody is growing up and you're not here to see them. Gaara is sad, Sasuke is sad, Naruto is sad, and Kakashi is angry. Constantly beating himself up for failing to protect his love ones. His husband. Two years have past and it seem that the Akatsuki is making their move. They caught Gaara. Killed him, but thanks to Granny Chiyo he was able to live again, so now as thanks he decide to become the Kazekage. Itachi and his lover Deidara decide to be spies for the Akatsuki, thanks to you. Sasuke left the village, with permission, to do some self-training. He has yet to come back. And what have Kakashi been doing waiting, training, even suffering long mission just to make sure the village is safe. He's waiting for you Iruka. It's simple please come home you're missing so much. Your children graduated making even more chaos; Tsunade took over being Hokage after our stubborn mule decides to be a K.I.A. instead of dying peacefully.

Iruka please come home. We miss you even or stoic interrogator is missing you. Iruka we're begging you to come home. If we don't we have to put you to sleep for good. Iruka. Iruka. Iruka please, we're begging. Please wake up.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi was sitting in the Godaime. The two of them were tense so they knew what the conversation is about.

"Kakashi," the Godaime started.

"No," Kakashi said automatically.

"Kakashi you have to let him go, don't you care?" The Godaime ask.

Kakashi eyes widen in shock. "Lady Tsunade." Shizune, the secretary said in a disapproving tone.

"Yes, I care," Kakashi said insulted. "How can you ask such a question?"

Lady Tsunade wince as Kakashi shot a hurt look at her. Her heart tightens, but she wasn't going to back down from this. Not today she wasn't.

"Iruka needs to put to rest it's been three years already." Kakashi shook his head. "Kakashi you need to face the face that Iruka might not wake up. Kakashi it'll do good for you. Just think about."

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi was sitting at the side of Iruka bed. Not a single shift and they couldn't find him. He tried to get Sasuke and Itachi to look for him, but they were surrounding by nothing but memories.

Kakashi sigh, he wasn't about to give up. He knows that Iruka was coming back. And he would wait. He would wait forever if he had to.

………………………………………………………………………

**Time Skip: One year later…**

Kakashi was sprinting as fast he could to get back to Konoha. The news got to him as soon as he reached the border. At first he thought it was a sick joke, but apparently his body told otherwise because he was an hour away from reaching Konoha.

Iruka. Iruka finally woke up.

Iruka P.O.V

My head was spinning. Urgh, how long was I asleep? It's going to take awhile for all the blood to rush from my head. Iruka thought.

Iruka felt as something was missing but what? Where was he? This room didn't look familiar, but it had to been a hospital. Iruka stood got out of bed and fell. He couldn't use his legs or feel them for the matter. He heard a door open and saw a shocked nurse or Sakura.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi never ran so fast in his life and he felt his team try to keep up, but he wasn't slowing down. Finally Iruka woke up and he finally had a reason to come home. His children didn't need him they were fine on their on.

Kakashi saw the Konoha gates and he speed through them. Nobody bothered to stop him as he went by. He charges through the hospital and into Iruka room where he found a sleeping Iruka.

He smiled as he saw him shift in the bed and flutter his eyes. Kakashi felt tears flow and thought things were going to be okay again.

………………………………………………………………………

**My beloved fans start your count down as the biggest battle yet comes. The final battle that left our poor Naruto dead it will happen all over again. And this time everybody is ready. Fans get ready for the last to chapters of , 'When Lightning Strike."**

**Dobby 123**


	19. Chapter 18

**I'm glad that you guys followed my story from the very beginning. As I approach the last few chapters, I hope that you would all be with me in my next stories.**

Chapter 18

It was raining. Just like that day.

It was scary. Just like that day

It was fear. Just like that day.

There were tears. Just like that day.

There was blood. Just like that day.

There was hate in the air. Just like that day.

The day was a war zone where our fallen comrades were at. We took the last of or evacuees to the underground path to Suna. When they were gone it was safe to go full out. But no matter how hard we fought. There was no end to it. We tried and tried and it seems that history was going to repeat itself. They fought Kakashi and Iruka. They fought to the best of their abilities and just like everybody else they were failing.

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka saw many people fall in front of him. He screamed in frustration and pain. The bruises and gashes were beginning to wear away on his body. He only regains consciousness two weeks ago. He's not even supposed to be holding any kind of weapon, but he is and that's all it matter.

He ducked out of the way as a wolf bore down on him again. It was a feisty bastard and it was stubborn too. Just like Iruka. Iruka slashed at the wolf that let out a howl of outrage. The wolf swished its tail and slammed it into his side. Originally that should've been the end of him, but Iruka picked himself up.

The wolf snarled and Iruka smirked. The two charges and leaving nothing but rumble in their wake.

Iruka came out as victor of the battle. Iruka rolls the wolf head out of the way and collapse. Breathing seemed to have been a problem, but it seems there were bigger fish to fry as he saw the biggest enemy yet.

Kakashi P.O.V

Man this was ugly. Who in the hell have all those damn pierces in their face. It looks as though they hurt. Fortunately they were merely corpses and they don't feel pain anymore.

Pain! Kakashi took of in the direction that where he fought Pain.

………………………………………………………………………

Arriving to the scene of a battle. It look like one already happened. There was so much blood it couldn't have been Pain. Well it couldn't, corpse don't bleed they shed body parts with the right amount of age. Plus the lose power after awhile.

Kakashi groan and decided to help out where it was needed not even knowing his lover was in the same place as he was.

Iruka P.O.V

Crap. Crap is probably not the word that he wanted to use, but hell. Iruka stood up quickly not daring to be anywhere on the ground except his feet.

"Now look at the cute little chunin trying to be brave. I admire that, but I need something from you," Pain stepped towards Iruka but he back up. He was keeping a distant if he remember correctly then he remember that after Pain uses a certain attack there was a three second delay before he can go back to full power.

Iruka looked up to see a lightning strike near by. Kakashi. He's close so that mean he just defeated that for face thing.

Kakashi kicked a bunch of rocks out of his way. Talk about over loading the system. Kakashi cough and had pushed away the remainder of the building rumbles. I'm getting too old for this. Kakashi wince as he realize that his shoulder pop out of place. Crap, can anything else go wrong? There was a large explosion, the kicked up furiously and Kakashi could've sworn he heard something say. It's almost over, but he couldn't maul over it as he felt something land on his back.

Almost reacting on instinct he grabbed what ever was on him. He was about to chidori whoever was on him to he heard a familiar yelp.

"Iruka," Kakashi ask incredulous. He picked the bleeding brunet up and accesses his wound. "Are you crazy?" He asks after getting over his initial shock.

Iruka smiled and said, "Injury or weak I'm still going to fight. It's almost over anyway." Iruka almost looked relax, like he was at peace. I don't see how with one more blast. The village will be history.

The village was in shambles. Just stepping on a rock would most likely make the rest of the still standing buildings collapse. The Hokage monuments were standing barely after the fight with one of Pain henchmen's and the Akamichi clan. The third, fourth, and fifth, faces were still lucky enough to be there. The Hokage office was there too. Kakashi felt another large species get summon and felt one more building is going down, until I felt something slugguish on him. He jerked at the sight of the Hokage summon. It was the last thing he would suspect to see. Iruka seem unfaze to see it, so it must've happen around the Kakashi died.

Kakashi felt an overwhelming presence and thought. Damn.

Iruka smirked and said, "Let's get physical."

Iruka P.O.V

Iruka smirked at Pain thinking he was in for it. We know his trick now it was time to put our plans into action.

Iruka leapt up at Pain and release a series of blows of punches and was knocked back. Kakashi was not behind when he was able to knock Pain back a few. Pain growled obviously not liking the odds and struck back. Kakashi flew back landing with a sickening crack. Iruka took the moment to attack with a flying kick and a beautifully made roundhouse sending Pain packing.

Pain thought he had the upper hand, but they were ready as Kakashi made a clone of himself. He leapt up quietly as pain came back down. Kakashi practice a silent chidori and struck Pain with it. They both went down.

Iruka knew this was just a warm up match, but it should be over without neither of them dying. Yet the two weren't able to plan the next attack when they obviously got the answer on Naruto whereabouts and blew the village or what was left of the village away.

End P.O.V

………………………………………………………………………

The blast was a shock to everybody. Nobody was expecting it of course. And no matter how many times you've been in it you'll never get use to it. We watch helplessly again as Naruto fight. But as thing looked hopeless things started to look up again as blue and black orbs combine with Naruto Rusenshriken and defeat all of Pain henchmen's and Pain himself.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other.

_So this is what happens when Sasuke and Itachi stay. _

_So this is what happens when we bring Gaara into the family. _

_So time is almost up and we still yet to come to the end._

It started to rain. Just like that day.

They were victorious. Just like that day.

Everything was destroyed. Just like that day.

They lost so many people. Just like that day.

And they might lose him. Just like that day.

But no worries as time changed. He might, no, will live.

Nobody expected what happen next. Nobody expect to one more pain. Nobody notice as there could be one more attack.

Nobody expect him to jump in and take the hit.

………………………………………………………………………

**There you have it, the second to last chapter. **

**For her loving fan**

**Dobby123**

\


	20. Chapter Epilogue

**Here is the last chapter of 'When Lightning Strike'. If there are any questions I'll answer them to the best of my abilities.**

Epilogue

So here they are once again. Nobody around just them. Surrounded by black and floating. The two of them were shocked to be pulled out of their world and into this. A black hole full of bones and flesh. What could it mean? Death. They both had tears in their eyes as they both felt themselves falling deeper and deeper into the darkness.

Iruka P.O.V

It was dark. There was a tunnel of darkness that seems to lead to nowhere. But that was fine, at least it wasn't hell. Iruka was worried about the battle with Naruto and Nagato. He was scared that he wouldn't be able to protect Naruto.

Iruka floated for what seemed like hours until he found a small light.

Beep. Breathe. Beep. Flutter.

"I think he's waking up." A loud voice said.

"Naru," A voice chastises. "Use your inside voice."

Iruka opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded. It was bright, the light was so bright. After a few minutes he was able to see a… Hospital ceiling. He tried to sit up, but felt a hand push him down.

"Dad be careful." Naruto? Since when did he start calling me dad? Naruto came to me and told Sasuke to stop being shy and get over to where he was at.

"Ma, now, now, let Iruka have some room. He probably can't even remember his name, so back off." Kakashi sauntered over and took Iruka hand at some point it started to twitch.

"Okay I guess it's best to explain what happen." It was Sakura. She stood at Iruka bedside and stared at him. "You save Naruto by jumping in t front of Pain last attack. To be honest you literally died. But Nagato had given everybody life back and you came back as well. It took three medical team to save you, but I'm not sure how long you'll live."

Iruka had a confuse look, he wanted to ask why, but he couldn't find his voice.

Sakura looked hesitant on what she was going to say, but she did anyway, "Your whole left side was blown away." The rest was left in the air.

………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi and Iruka were in their room by themselves. Neither one of them said anything. What was there to say?

"So what change?" Iruka ask solemn.

"Besides the fact that we're not married. We didn't raise Naruto up, but we watch over him. Besides the fact that the Uchiha clan is dead besides Sasuke and Itachi and get this it wasn't Itachi that killed them it was Madara. Sakura is engage to Rock Lee. Sai never even existed. Orochimaru is dead thanks to the 5th. Naruto and Sasuke are engage, so are Hinata and Kiba. Let's not forget Temari and Shikamaru and more are married or engage. Asuma is still alive. Naruto is the Hokage now. Sasuke is Naruto personal guard. Sakura is now head doctor. Gaara and Naruto and the rest of the gang are together one way or another. Gaara is the Kazekage now. Get this Neji and Tenten are getting married next week. And they're both jounins." Kakashi seem to be able to go on forever.

"Exactly how long was I out?" Iruka was turning pale at all the information.

"No, how long 'we' were out." Kakashi corrected. "Apparently while you were having your insides blown out. I was currently buried under rocks with my ribs, arm, and legs smashed. Again another miracle had happen. We were out for two months and it seems that all the thing we went through was for nothing."

Iruka finally found his voice, "And here I thought you were so smart. Of course everything we done were for something. I mean come on Sasuke and Naruto are getting married. Itachi is still here. Naruto called me dad so I done something right. We did something right. Squad 11 is now squad 12. That's how it's supposed to be. We were seen back because we desperately wanted to change how things went and we did. We did the thing that wish that we had had done and we were able to stop things from happening. Tell me is Haku and Zabuza alive."

"Yes." Kakashi raised and eyebrow.

"Did Pain enter the village?"

"No." Kakashi sat up.

"Any of the boys go avenge crazy?"  
"No." Kakashi eyes lighten.

"And was Naruto except before he showed his true potentials?"

Kakashi grinned as he cheered silently. Iruka smiled, but he was shocked as Kakashi grabbed him and kissed him. Earning gasps from uninvited guest.

Kakashi and Iruka blushed. "This cause for some explaining."

………………………………………………………………………

**Time Skip- One month**

Kakashi was in intense therapy while Iruka was probably going to be bed–ridden for the rest of his life. But it didn't matter to Iruka. He was happy. Life couldn't be any better.

……………………………………………………………………...

Iruka after a while stop being responsive to everything. At first doctors thought it finally hit that he was going to be bed-ridden for the rest of his life. But Kakashi figure it out first.

Kakashi P.O.V

Kakashi watch Iruka stare at the ceiling. He knew something was up, but was afraid to admit it. Kakashi stared at Iruka. Even though Iruka is half of what he was in physical form. Iruka was the man that he fell in love with. Now it was time for him to go.

"You know I won't be gone for too long. I can feel it." Kakashi was startled and for the first time he actually got out of bed with out any struggle.

"Iruka," Kakashi said on the verge of tears.

"Now don't do that. It's not like I'll be gone forever just a little while. I promise you that I'll come back."

Even though it sounded far-fetch Kakashi believe him. "Fine if you do come back."

"When I come back," Iruka corrected.

"You marry me."

Iruka gave Kakashi a shocked look.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then yes." Iruka and Kakashi kissed for the last time. Neither of them knew when he would come back. Or if he would come back at all. They would somehow remember that promise.

………………………………………………………………………

As tears flowed all over the village and beyond. They mourn unknowingly that a great man had died. There tears couldn't match the one that flowed in the hospital. But nevertheless he will come back.

Iruka you will be truly missed.

**The end.**

………………………………………………………………………

_**Attention: Attention:**_

**Thank you for reading my story. I hop you enjoy it. I'm serious thinking about writing a sequel, but I'm not sure. If you guys pay attention I might write one shots or whatever you call them about certain people reaction to Iruka death.**

**Okay questions and answers:**

**Kirallie: **WHy was Iruka out for so long? WHy couldn't they heal him?

**Dobby123: He was out that long because of Orochimaru snakes. Orochimaru snakes vary in different type of poison and paralyzers. So originally Iruka is pretty feminine, therefore being small. The snakes were at least twice his size so it affected him a lot. As much as the doctor tried they could get the paralyses out of Iruka body so Iruka slept until it wore off. **

**Next story: I have lots of ideas and I need you help fans. I originally thought of a modern time kakairu story. Then I thought of a sequel to when lightning strike. Then I thought about writing a ninja story and a civilian story. Then I thought maybe romance. Or may supernatural, horror, drama, action. So many ideas, but I need you guys to help me narrow down the field. Tell me what you would like to read.**

**I already wrote a fanfiction before this one and it's called **_**Bloody Mask. **_**I hop you guys read it. I must warn you that spelling and grammar are not its best since it was my first time and I was so, nervous.**

**But this is Dobby123 signing of, 'When Lightning Strike."**

**Pay attention to short fanfics on 'When Lightning Strike." For Ibiki, NaruSasu, and Neji.**

_**Bye-bye.**_

_**Until next time.**_


End file.
